


Don't try to fix me

by Saphi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Death, Depression, Fluff, M/M, Self-Harm, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Triggers
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphi/pseuds/Saphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das eigene Blut zu spüren, es zu riechen, es zu schmecken schenkt keine Erlösung, sondern nur den Wunsch nach mehr Selbstzerstörung.</p><p>Nachdem Eren so ziemlich alles und jeden in seinem Leben verloren hat verliert er nach und nach den Verstand. Er versucht sein Trauma dadurch zu verarbeiten, in dem er eine geistige Mauer um seine Erinnerungen baut, die nur langsam mehr und mehr nachgibt und ihn mit Schuld und Schmerz überflutet. Er hat die Hoffnung auf eine Veränderung in seinem Leben schon aufgegeben, bis er seinen neuen Aushilfelehrer kennenlernt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's taken a lifetime to lose my way

**Author's Note:**

> Eine meiner ersten Fanfic's, die ich letztens wiedergefunden und sie ein wenig überarbeitet habe. Also seid Nachsichtig. ;__;

Meine Schuhe zerdrückten mit Leichtigkeit den frischgefallenen Schnee. Wie schnell es wieder Winter geworden war. Ich atmete tief ein und behielt die kalte Luft in meinen Lungen, bevor ich sie wieder in die Freiheit entließ. In kleinen Wolken flog sie davon. 

»Heeey, Ereeeen!« 

Noch bevor mich die Worte komplett erreichten erschien der blonde Schopf vor meinen Augen und die tiefblauen Augen starrten mir entgegen. Ein wenig waren sie zusammen gekniffen, als würde er versuchen böse zu wirken. 

»Was ist los?« 

Armin ließ seine Haltung fallen, seufzte laut und lief davon. Währenddessen fing er laut genug an zu reden, sodass ich ihn auch verstehen würde, würde ich stehen bleiben und ihm nicht folgen. 

»Du weißt, dass die Erste Stunde in ungefähr 30 Sekunden beginnt und nur wegen dir und deinen Tragträumereien, kommen wir zu spät!« 

Ich griff nach seiner Schulter, drehte ihn herum, sodass sein Ohr nur Millimeter von meinen Mund entfernt war. 

»Als würde mich das kümm- « 

Eine weitere Hand mischte sich ein und riss dieses Mal mich herum. Ich blickte gerade aus in Jean's Gesicht und nun entwich mir ein genervtes Seufzen. 

»Was wird das, Jeager?« 

Mit einer leichten Bewegung schüttelte ich seine Berührung ab und ging in Richtung Eingang der Schule. Mittlerweile waren wir mit Sicherheit zu spät und so wie ich unsere Französischlehrerin einschätzen konnte, würden wir dafür mit einem Haufen Strafarbeiten büßen. 

»Nichts was dich angeht, Horseface.«, sagte ich laut und winkte, damit sie mir endlich folgten und auch Armin aus seiner Starre erwachte. Alleine Jean noch vor dem Unterricht getroffen zu haben machte meine Hoffnung zunichte, dass dieser Tag noch irgendwie hätte gut werden können. Ich steckte meine Hände in die Taschen meiner Lederjacke und schritt durch die große Tür hinein in die Eingangshalle. Wärme umfing mich und automatisch lief ich schneller. Ich mochte Wärme seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr, was den Aufenthalt in der Schule noch schwerer machte, als ohnehin schon. 

»Wir sind jetzt ganze fünf Minuten zu spät... Habt ihr euer Testament schon geschrieben?«

Armin lebte also wieder, oder eher noch. Als Antwort bekam er nun ein schwaches Lächeln und dann öffnete ich die Tür zu unseren Klassenzimmer, ohne anzuklopfen. 

»Entschuldigen sie die Verspätung, Jean ha-...« 

Fast hätte ich mich an meinen eigenen Worten verschluckt, mich blickte nicht die alte, faltige Französischlehrerin an und machte alle Anstalten mich mit ihrem Zeigestock blau zu schlagen. Sondern ein kleiner Mann, dessen Blick weitaus tödlicher aussah als eine direkt auf mich gerichtete Waffe. Als er mein Zögern bemerkte zog eine der dünnen Augenbrauen hoch. 

»Was starrst du so? Setz dich auf deinen Platz.«

Nickend ging ich zu meinen Platz, alle Augen der Klasse auf mir wissend. 

»Für euch jetzt noch einmal, ich werde eure Lehrerin vertreten, die einen Unfall hatte. Und nun würde ich mir keine weiteren Störungen durch euer Gesichter mehr wünschen.« 

Er war also ein Vertretungslehrer, eigentlich hätte ich ihn eher für einen neuen Schüler gehalten, denn viel älter als ich sah er nicht aus. Wie alt er wohl war? Ach, an was dachte ich da eigentlich. Aus dem Konzept gebracht schlug ich mein Buch auf. Natürlich hatte ich die Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht und bei diesem neuen Lehrer störte es mich plötzlich. Nicht weil ich direkt Angst vor ihm hatte, doch drängte mich seine dunkle Aura ein wenig zurück und das war ungewöhnlich für mich, wo ich doch ansonsten nicht meine Klappe halten konnte. 

»Zu euerem Erfreuen habe ich von Frau Martin eure letzten Tests mitbekommen … Wollen wir doch gleich mal sehen mit wem ich es in den nächsten Wochen zu tue habe.« 

Ich legte meinen Kopf auf den Tisch, das konnte nicht gut enden. Ich war mit Abstand der schlechteste der Klasse. Und wie es kommen musste, war ich einer der ersten, die aufgerufen wurden.

»Jaeger...« 

Mit dem Blick nach unten stand ich auf und lief nach vorne. Das amüsierte, einseitige Grinsen des Lehrers konnte ich aus dem Augenwinkel heraus schon erkennen und tat mir somit umso schwerer ihm direkt ins Gesicht zu blicken. 

»Bist du sonst überhaupt anwesend?« 

»Ja...«

»Deine Französischkenntnisse sagen aber etwas anderes.« 

Und mit diesen Worten übergab er mir das Papier, dem ich keinen weiteren Blick schenkte, mir war bewusst welche Note darauf stehen würde. Zurück auf meinen Platz schien auch der komische Lehrer mich nicht mehr zu beachten, denn die restlichen 35 Minuten der Schulstunde rief er nicht mehr meinen Namen. Als dann endlich die Glocke mein Erlösen ankündigte und ich gerade meine Sachen packen wollte um mit Freunde in den nächsten Klassenraum zu rennen - ja, ich wollte wirklich rennen, da hörte dich doch noch einmal meinen Namen. 

»Jaeger, komm vor.« 

Ich warf den Stift auf den Tisch, rückte den Stuhl ein wenig mit zu viel Kraft nach hinten, denn er kippte um und ging nach vorne. Den Stuhl ließ ich einfach liegen, ebenso wie ich die erschrockenen Blicke links liegen ließ. Eigentlich waren mir alle anderen egal, doch als ich wieder vor ihm stand machte sich ein komisches Gefühl in meiner Bauchgegend breit. Er war etwa einen Kopf kleiner als ich, schmächtig und doch sah sein Körper stark aus. Als würde es nur eine Berührung brauchen mit der er den Gegner außer Gefecht setzen konnte. 

»Starr nicht schon wieder...«

Seine Stimme war scharf und so leise, dass nur ich es verstehen konnte. Die restliche Klasse war ohnehin schon zum Großteil verschwunden. 

»Ich starre nicht, Herr …?«

Wieder hob sich eine seiner Augenbrauen, bis er sie beide nach unten zog, 

»Du hörst tatsächlich nicht zu. Einfach Levi, wie heute schon gut 20 Mal gesagt.«

Einfach Levi … war er tatsächlich nicht viel älter als ich? 

»Wie alt bist du?«

Fast schien es so,als würde er zum Schlag ausholen, doch zuckten nur seine Gesichtsmuskeln gefährlich und in diesem Moment wurde mir bewusst, was ich ihn gefragt hatte. Wieso hatte ich das getan? Ich konnte nicht noch mehr Ärger gebrauchen, besonders nicht mit irgendeinem Lehrer der nach einem Massenmörder aussah. 

»Verzeihung?«,

Sagte er nur, sah mir direkt in die Augen. Und ich sah nur fasziniert zurück. Denn die seinen waren von einem tiefen Blau, fast so als wären sie flüssiges Eis, nein eher gefrorenes. Weder bewegte sich etwas, noch lag etwas darin. Und schon wieder vergaß ich zu antworten und starrte einfach nur in dieses Gesicht, welches mir so ungewöhnlich Vertraut und gleichzeitig so fremd vorkam. 

»Verzeihung?!«

Wiederholte er, dieses Mal ein wenig lauter. Eindringlicher. Nun hatte ich also endgültig die Grenze überschritten. 

»Was wollten Sie von mir?«

Seufzend wechselte ich zurück zum Hauptthema, bevor ich noch etwas falsches sagen konnte und mich weiter hineinreiten würde. 

»Eigentlich wollte ich dir Nachhilfe anbieten, nun empfehle ich es dir nur noch. Du hast hier doch sicherlich Freunde, die mit Französisch klar kommen?« 

Sofort erschien Armin vor meinem inneren Auge, doch etwas sagte mir, ich sollte dieses Mal so tun, als wäre ich alleine, als hätte ich niemanden. Ach, stimmt, ich hatte niemanden, ich war alleine, auch wenn Freunde versuchten zu mir durchzudringen war ich alleine und nichts würde mich aus diesem Zustand befreien können. Ein Gedanke, der meine Schutzmauer, die ich um mein zerstörtes Ich gezogen hatte bekam einen erneuten Riss. Ließ mich sogar äußerlich ein wenig erzittern.

»Nein, nicht wirklich.«

Der Mann vor mir stützte sich auf dem Pult auf, schien zu überlegen, dann griff er nach einen Stift und griff nach meiner Hand. Erschrocken hielt ich die Luft an und sah ihm dabei zu wie er etwas auf meine Hand kritzelte. 

»Heute, 19 Uhr, sei da.«

Dann ließ er mich alleine in dem Raum zurück. Verstört sah ich auf meine Hand und erkannte eine Adresse. Was war das? Was sollte das? Was wollte er? Da erinnerte ich mich an die Nachhilfe, genau, er wollte mir das beibringen, was ich niemals lernen würde. Aber warum machte er sich die Mühe? In Gedanken versunken zog ich meinen Ärmel über meine Hand, als müsste ich die Adresse beschützen, damit ich sie ja nicht verlor. Anstatt sie mir einfach auf einen Zettel zu schreiben wollte ich sie lieber auf der Haut tragen. Langsam nahm ich meine Sachen und ging ebenfalls aus dem Zimmer, war nicht bereit für meine nächste Schulstunde und da ich eh schon viel zu spät war entschied ich mich nach draußen zu gehen. Die Kälte würde mir gut tun, denn ich war mir nicht sicher, ob der Tag einer der schlimmen oder einer der weniger schlimmen war.


	2. All the wasted time on my hands...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> … turns to sand

Die Kälte nahm meinem Körper endlich die Hitze, befreite mich von den feurigen Gedanken, die wieder begannen an meinen Verstand zu nagen. Hecktisch rieb ich über meine Arme, nicht weil mir kalt war, es war eher eine Art Reflex. Etwas wollte meinen Körper vor der Kälte bewahren, aber ich mochte es, endlich kalt zu sein. Endlich an nichts anderes mehr denken zu können. Ich setzte mich auf eine Bank und starrte in den Himmel. Graue Wolken sahen mir entgegen, lächelten mich fast an, sie waren mir so ähnlich. Bald würde es wieder schneien, ich war mir sicher. Kalt genug war es allemal.  
Die letzten Monate waren viel zu schnell verflogen und ich hing immer noch da. Da, an der Stelle an der ich vor genau acht Monaten stand. Da, als mein Leben einen plötzlichen Riss bekam, der letztendlich so groß werden sollen, dass ich darin verschwand. Komplett, bald würde nichts mehr von mir übrig sein. Der Schmerz fraß sich durch mich hindurch und ich hieß ihn fast willkommen. Ich wusste schon den ganzen Tag, dass er heute wieder kommen würde, viel zu lange war er unterdrückt gewesen. Viel zu lange habe ich frei geatmet mit dem Wissen bald würde ich zusammen und dann ausbrechen. Diese Hülle würde mich nicht mehr halten, ich wollte sie nicht mehr. So sehr widerte sie mich an. So sehr widerte mich dieses Gesicht an und diese Hände, mit denen ich meine Fratze anfasste, verbarg vor Leuten die vorbeikamen. Niemand sah mich an, oder beachtete mich. Sie spürten alle dass ich sie nicht wollte. Ich wollte die anderen genauso wenig, wie mich selbst. 

»Jeager?«

Ich schreckte auf, nahm die Hände vom Gesicht und starrte Levi an, der plötzlich vor mir stand. Wieso hatte er mich erkannt? Wieso hatte er mich angesprochen, wo ich mir eben doch so sicher gewesen war, niemand würde es tun. Und das wichtigste, was wollte dieser gottverdammte Lehrer nun schon wieder. Mit einer Geste gab er mir zu verstehen, ich solle mich wieder setzen. Dann nahm er neben mir Platz, kramte in seiner Jackentasche und zog eine Zigarettenpackung heraus. Von neben beobachtete ich ihn. Anscheinend gab er nicht viel auf seine Vorbildfunktion. 

»Hast du keinen Unterricht?«

Er sollte verschwinden, ich wollte niemanden hier haben, trotzdem antworte ich, ruhiger als ich selbst von mir erwartet hatte. 

»Doch, aber ich fühle mich hier wohler.«

Das Kichern, das nun folgte, warf mich komplett aus der Bahn. War dieser Mann wirklich ein Lehrer? Ich begann nervös an einem meiner Arme zu kratze, als er es bemerkte verstummte sein leises Lachen. 

»Wie ich sehe hast du meine Adresse bereits auswendig gelernt.« 

Verwirrt riss ich meinen Blick herum, sah ihn direkt an und erschreckte, als ich bemerkte, dass er das gleiche tat. Was wollte er damit sagen? Natürlich konnte ich sie nicht auswendig, aber ich hatte sie doch auf der Hand stehen. Um mich zu versichern hob ich meine Hand ein Stückchen an. Die Buchstaben waren verwischt und nicht mehr leserlich. Es musste passiert sein, als ich mir über die Arme gerieben hatte, etwas fester als es andere Menschen für gewöhnlich machen. 

»Nein...«

Gab ich zu. 

»Also doch kein Interesse?«

„Doch!“ 

Ein wenig zu energisch, wie ich erneut erst nach dem Aussprechen feststelle. Sein Grinsen zeigte es mir. 

»Gib mir deine Nummer, f... Brat.«

„Was?“

»Deine Handynummer, ich schicke dir meine Adresse und wehe du bist nur eine Minute zu spät.«

Also gab ich ihm meine Nummer und hoffte keinen Fehler begangen zu haben. Pünktlichkeit war ihm also wichtig und wie er bereits zu erkennen schien, war dies eine meiner Schwächen. Als er meine Nummer hatte ging er, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sprechen und ich blieb zurück mit dem Chaos in mir, das er für einige Zeit unterbrochen hatte. 

Als nächstes stand Mittagspause auf dem Stundenplan. Schnell packte ich meine Biologie Sachen zusammen und ging Richtung Cafeteria. Armin würde sich sicher schon fragen wo ich war, nachdem ich nach Französisch einfach verschwunden war und wir keines der nächsten Fächer gemeinsam hatten. Levi hatte ich seit unserem kleinen Treffen nicht mehr gesehen und auch eine Nachricht von ihm war nicht eingetroffen. Ich hatte immerhin im Fünfminuten Tackt mein Handy kontrolliert, bis ich mir selbst vor Augen führte wie kindisch mein Verhalten war und ich selbst nicht einmal wusste wieso ich so auf diese dumme Nachricht wartete.  
In der Cafeteria angekommen sah ich Armin auch gleich, er winkte mir immerhin zu, wie sollte ich das übersehen. Mit ihm als Ziel lief ich durch die Menschenmengen, die sich hier befanden, darauf bedacht niemanden zu berühren. 

»Wo warst du?!«

Er schrie fast, aber eher weil er Angst hatte ich würde ihn nicht verstehen und nicht weil er wütend war. 

»Nach Französisch kurz draußen.«

»Was wollte der neue Lehre-«

Armin's Augen weiteten sich und ich war mir dadurch nicht sicher ob ich es ebenfalls sehen wollte, warum er so erschrocken aussah. Auf jeden Fall stand der Grund direkt hinter mir. 

»Ah Alert, dein Freund hier scheint nicht gerade der hellste zu sein, habe ich Recht?«

Nun musste ich mich tatsächlich nicht mehr umdrehen, denn ich wusste ganz genau wer da stand und als seine Hand plötzlich auf meiner Schulter lag war ich mir noch sicher, dass Armin gleich einen Aufstand machen würde. Zu meiner Überraschung blieb er aber ganz ruhig und sah mich nur fragend an. Drängend fragend, doch ich sah nur fragend zurück. Ich wusste ja selbst nicht was der Mann hinter mir von mir wollte. 

»Du hast mir eine falsche Nummer gegeben, Eren. Wer auch immer diese Nachricht bekommen hat, hat nun ohne meine Zustimmung meine Adresse und er schien sehr amüsiert darüber zu sein.« 

»Was?«

»Wie ich schon sagte, nicht gerade der hellste. Ich gehe stark davon aus, dass es ein Versehen war, das war es doch, oder?«

Die Hand auf meiner Schulter drückte fester zu, die Angst dass er mir den Knochen brechen würde flammte kurz in mir auf, bis ich endlich meinen Blick zu ihm drehte und sah, dass zumindest seine Gesichtszüge entspannt waren. 

»Also werde ich dir eine letzte Chance geben pünktlich bei mir zu erscheinen, verstanden?«

Automatisch nickte ich. Er steckte mir einen Zettel zu, drehte sich um und verschwand wieder in der Menschenmenge, die ein wenig leiser geworden war als Levi hier war und mich in eine Situation gebracht hatte, für die ich ihn erschlagen könnte. 

»Eren?«

Armin nahm mir den Zettel aus der Hand. 

»Das ist tatsächlich eine Adresse. Eren?!«

»Uhm … Er will mir Nachhilfe geben.«

»Bei ihm zu Hause?«

»Sieht ganz so aus.«

Armin sah mich eindringlich an. 

»Irgendwie ist der Typ komisch... meinst du er ist wirklich Lehrer?« 

Damit gab er mir den Zettel zurück, den ich gleich in meiner Hosentasche verschwinden ließ. 

»Was soll er denn sonst sein?«

Ich nahm mein Tablett und stellte mich in die Schlange. 

»Weiß nicht … Ich hab' kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache.«

Armin tat es mir gleich und ließ das Thema fallen. Immerhin war ich alt genug um zu entscheiden von wem ich Nachhilfe erhalten wollte und was sollte schon passieren. Levi war ein Lehrer, sonst wäre er nicht hier und wahrscheinlich war er nur hilfsbereit auch wenn sein Äußeres alles andere aussagte. 

So ging auch der restliche Schultag vorbei und ehe ich mich versah saß ich in meinem Auto und fuhr zu der Adresse, die mir Levi gegeben hatte. Ich lag gut in der Zeit, weit war es von mir daheim aus nicht wirklich und ich hatte nur 25 Minuten bis 19 Uhr. Also würde ich eher zu früh ankommen und genau das tat ich auch. 15 Minuten zu früh. Trotzdem klingelte ich und keine Sekunde später würde die Tür geöffnet. Levi blickte mir entgegen, musterte mich von oben bis unten, als würde er sich versichern, dass es auch tatsächlich ich war. 

»Du bist zu früh.«

»Ich weiß.« 

Er winkte mich hinein und sofort roch ich, dass er gerade kochte. Er hatte mich doch erwartet? Oder hatte ich mich sogar im Tag geirrt und war nu einen Tag früher aufgekreuzt, dann wäre ich tatsächlich viel zu früh. 

»Ich bin noch am kochen, du kannst dich schon an den Tisch setzen und deine Sachen auspacken.«

»Meine Sachen?«

Irritiert sah er mich an. 

»Deine Französischsachen?«

Shit. 

»Die … hab ich vergessen.«

Fast wäre ihm der Kochlöffel aus der Hand gefallen, der mir jetzt erst an ihm auffiel. Er musste ihn schon die ganze Zeit gehalten haben. 

»Willst du mich verarschen? Du kommst zu einem Nachhilfetermin ohne auch nur ein Buch des Faches mitzubringen?« 

»Ja, tut mir leid, ich komme einfach wann anders wieder.«

Er schloss kurz die Augen, als müsste er sich beruhigen. 

»Nein, bleib hier, ich habe die Unterlagen.«

Ich sah ihm nach, als er zurück an den Herd ging. 

»Bist du hungrig?« 

Da ich heute noch nichts gegessen hatte, als ein bisschen von meinem Cafeteria-essen, heute mittag, knurrte mein Margen nur bei dem Wort 'hungrig' und das schien Antwort genug für ihn zu sein, denn er wartete meine gesprochene gar nicht mehr ab. Er stellte einen Teller vor mich. 

„Ich dachte ich komme zum lernen?“ 

Ohne mich anzuschauen antwortete er. 

»Und ich dachte du würdest das lernen ernst nehmen, also warum soll ich es nun ernst nehmen?« 

»Bist du überhaupt ein Lehrer?«

Wieder eine dieser Fragen, die man besser nicht stellen sollte, doch dieses Mal beantwortete er sie mir und diese Antwort warf mich fast vom Stuhl. 

»Nein, ich kenne nur Erwin – eueren Schulleiter – und nachdem euere Lehrerin ausfiel und er keinen Ersatz finden konnte, fragte er mich. Meine Muttersprache ist Französisch, als sollte es mir nicht schwer fallen euch etwas beizubringen.«

Armin hatte wie immer Recht behalten, ohne dass er es direkt ausgesprochen hatte.


	3. Crossing lines, small crimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Es war die einzige Möglichkeit aus diesem Spiel zu entkommen. Diese Umarmung ungeschehen zu machen und mich endlich dafür zu bestrafen."

Unsicher saß ich auf meinen Stuhl. Normal war ich sicherer als selbstsicher, doch in seiner Umgebung brachen meine Schutzmauern komplett zusammen und das obwohl ich ihn erst einige Stunden kannte. Umso komischer kam es mir deshalb vor an seinem Esszimmertisch zu sitzen und darauf zu warten bis ich mein Essen serviert bekam. Unsere Gespräche waren verstummt. Alles was ich noch tat war ihn zu beobachten, jede seiner Bewegungen genau zu studieren um ihn später besser einschätzen zu können. Er bewegte sich selbstsicher, bewusst in den Dingen, die er da tat. Es schien nicht zu stören, dass meine Augen die ganze Zeit auf ihm lagen.  
Als er fertig war, griff er stumm nach dem Teller, den er mir zuvor vor die Nase gestellt hatte. Zuerst dachte ich er hätte es sich anders überlegt und würde mich nun nach Hause schicken. Etwas in mir sagte mir, das wäre das richtige gewesen. Doch ich blieb einfach sitzen und sah ihm dabei zu wie er mir zuerst von den Nudeln und dann von dem Fleisch etwas auftat. Er selbst blieb bei den Nudeln und dem Gemüse. 

„Bist du Vegetarier?“ 

Er hielt in der Bewegung inne. 

„Nein, mir ist heute nur nicht nach Fleisch.“

Ich nahm den Teller entgegen und entschied mich nichts zu erwidern. Er hatte es also geplant. Von Anfang an wollte er nicht mit mir Französisch lernen, sondern wollte mit mir essen. Oder war es ursprünglich für jemand anderen gedacht?

Weiterhin still aßen wir und erst als wir beide fertig waren, nahmen wir wieder das Gespräch auf. Als hätten wir beide auf den perfekten Augenblick für ein Gespräch gewartet. 

„Also willst du nun noch etwas Französisch machen, oder nicht?“

Seine ernsten Augen lagen auf mir. 

„Hast du ein Buch, oder nicht?“

Gegenfragen konnte ich gut, andere trieb es eher in den Wahnsinn. Deshalb hielten sie sich von Fragen in meiner Nähe fern und versuchten ein Gespräch immer sachlich zu behalten. Er konnte es noch nicht wissen, dafür kannte er mich zu wenig, auch wenn es schien als könnte er mit einem Blick mein komplettes Inneres lesen. 

„Quel âge avez-vous, Eren?“ 

Ich war gerade dabei zu trinken und fast hätte ich mich verschluckt. Zwar konnte ich kaum etwas in dieser Sprache verstehen, doch für solch eine simple Fragen reichten sogar meine Kenntnisse aus. Sollte ich darauf wirklich antworten? 

„19“ 

Er nickte. 

„Wie alt bist du?“ 

Nun fing er an dunkel zu lachen.

„Dire en français.“ 

Ich stand auf, die Hände auf den massiven Holztisch abgestützt. 

„Verarsch mich hier nicht, das habe ich vor vier Jahren gelernt.“ 

„Charmant. Ich bin 25.“

Was wollte dieser Kerl nur von mir? Mit jeder Sekunde bereute ich es mehr diese Einladung angenommen zu haben. Ich könnte daheim sein, meine Ruhe haben. Endlich dem Schmerz in mir ein Ende bereiten, aber nein, ich stand hier, inmitten einer fremden Wohnung mit einer fremden Person. Eine Person die mich mit einem schiefen Grinsen fast zum ausrasten brachte. Gott verdammt, wieso hatte ich nicht auf Armin gehört?  
Das Vibrieren eines Handys riss mich aus den Gedanken. Es war nicht meins, denn es war ausgeschaltet. Und er schien nicht den Anschein zu machen auch nur nachzusehen wer es war. 

„Willst du nicht rangehen?“ 

Ohne den Blick von mir abzuwenden griff er nach dem Handy, das hinter ihm auf der Arbeitsfläche lag. Und ohne dem Anrufer zu antworten brach er den Anruf ab um kurz darauf das Telefon ganz auszuschalten und es mit einem Wurf auf das Sofa zu befördern. Dieser Mann trieb mich in den Wahnsinn.  
Meine Gedanken waren immer noch leise, gestört von dem Handy hatten sie es noch nicht geschafft sich neu zu ordnen und das war vielleicht der Grund weshalb ich um den Tisch schritt um mich vor ihn zu stellen. Wieder fiel mir unser Größenunterschied auf und aus irgendeinem Grund fand ich es plötzlich süß, so süß, dass ich ihn am liebsten umarmt hätte. Meine Gefühle waren schon immer ein enormes Chaos gewesen, ähnlich wie meine Gedanken und in diesem Moment war es schlimmer den je. Einsamkeit trug ihren Teil dazu bei und so stand ich vor ihm und erwiderte seinen Blick. Mit der Ausnahme das seiner fordernder war. Er wollte etwas, doch ich konnte nicht sagen was. Und als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen trafen seine nächsten Worten genau ins schwarze.

„Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?“

Ein Seufzen verließ meinen Mund, dann überbrückte ich die letzte Distanz zwischen und schloss sie letztendlich mit einer Umarmung. Sein Körper war warm. Ich hatte ganz vergessen wie sich Körper anfühlten. Welche beruhigende Wärme sie ausstrahlten.  
Ein Geräusch von der Eingangstür und dann vom Flur ließ uns auseinander schrecken. Nicht eine Sekunde später stand eine Frau im Zimmer. Sie war etwa so groß wie ich, ihre braunen Haare waren zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und sie schien den Anblick der sich ihr bot schneller zu verstehen als wir selbst. 

„Deshalb bist du also nicht an den Handy gegangen, Levi!“

Ihre Stimme war für meine Verhältnisse ein wenig zu erfreut. Sie kam strahlend auf mich zu. 

„Süß sieht er aus.“ 

„Hanji, er ist einer der Schüler aus Erwin's Klasse …“ 

Ihr Lächeln verschwand augenblicklich und machte einer enttäuschten Fratze platz. 

„Oooooh nein, und ich dachte …“

„Nein! Was machst du hier überhaupt?“

Hanji ließ von mir ab und wand sich nun an Levi. Sie tat beide so, als wäre ich nicht mehr im selben Raum, niemand gab mir noch Beachtung, plötzlich war ich vollkommen uninteressant geworden. Von was hatte sie da eben überhaupt gesprochen?

„Ich habe dich doch angerufen um dir zu sagen dass ich vorbeischaue, aber du Dummerchen bist ja nicht ran. Was sollte ich da bitte tun? Das ganze Essen einfach alleine essen?!“

Ihre Stimme glich einem Gesang, für mich lag es zwischen nervig und belustigend. Noch konnte ich mich nicht entscheiden. Deshalb sah ich ihnen einfach nur zu. Sah Levi dabei zu wie er sich den Nasenrücken massierte und Hanji, wie sie auf die weißen Plastiktüten deutete, die sie neben der Eingangstür hatte stehen lassen. 

„Tja, das musst du wohl doch, wir haben gerade gegessen.“ 

Enttäuscht sah sie weg. 

„Ich dachte er wäre nur ein Schüler? Was macht er hier überhaupt?!“

„Verzieh dich Hanji. Ich gebe ihm Nachhilfe.“

Ein herzliches Lachen erfüllte den Raum.

„DU gibst jemandem Nachhilfe? Was hast du ihm dafür geboten... ?“

Unsicher sah ich sie an, plötzlich schien ich doch wieder wichtig zu sein. 

„Eren … Ich habe ihm nichts geboten, er hat es selbst vorgeschlagen.“

Levi stellte sich zwischen uns um die Unterhaltung zu beenden.

„Schön, dann kennt ihr euch ja jetzt. Hanji, wenn ich bitten darf, dort ist die Tür, nimm dein Essen und geh jemand anderem auf die Nerven und lass Eren da raus.“

„Ah nein, ich wollte sowieso gerade gehen. Levi wir sehen uns ja morgen.“

Und mit diesen Worten ging ich geradewegs zur Tür, ließ die beiden einfach stehen. Auch wenn es vielleicht unhöflich war, es war die einzige Möglichkeit diesem Spiel zu entkommen. Die Umarmung ungeschehen zu machen und mich endlich dafür zu bestrafen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhm idk.


	4. Taking back what is mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nichts ist gefährlicher als man selbst. Kein Gegner stärker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning!! 
> 
> Bitte lies das nicht wenn Selbstverletzung/Angst/Panik dich triggert oder du selbst damit Probleme hast!

Im Auto angekommen vergewisserte ich mich das mir niemand gefolgt war. Und tatsächlich war niemand da, der mich aufhielt. Die aufkommende Enttäuschung verwarf ich sofort. Natürlich war mir niemand gefolgt, beide der Menschen in dieser Wohnung waren mir ebenso fremd wie die Räume dort selbst. Niemand musste sich um mich kümmern, besonders keine Fremde, die mich erst seit Stunden oder Minuten kannten. Niemand würde mich retten. Niemand würde mir helfen zu entkommen vor der Dunkelheit die immer einen Schritt hinter mir auf mich wartete. Dort lauerte auf den richtigen Moment um mich in die Hölle zu ziehen. Die Dunkelheit war ein Teil von mir geworden und irgendwie hieß ich sie willkommen. Verbrachte gerne meine Zeit mit ihr, seitdem es in meinem Haus so still geworden war. Es war alles meine schuld. Es war meine Schuld, dass ich dort alleine mit der Stille und den Schatten war. Also musste mich auch niemand davor beschützen, wenn es mein Schicksal war, dafür zu büßen. 

Mit diesen Gedanken im Hinterkopf fuhr ich nach Hause. Dieses Mal kam es mir weiter vor. Die wenigen Minuten zogen sich unheimlich und fast hätte ich gedacht, es wären bereits Stunden vergangen. Doch die Uhr zeigte nur zehn Minuten später an. Zehn Minuten in denen ich dem Abgrund ein Stück näher gekommen war. Ich zog den Schlüssel aus dem Zündschloss und stieg aus. Eine Jacke hatte ich immer noch nicht an. Die Nacht war weit kälter als der Tag, trotzdem fror ich nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein bemerkte ich auf meinem Weg ins Haus die Kälte gar nicht, ebenso wenig wie ich bemerkte, dass es erneut begonnen hatte zu schneien.  
Drinnen war es ein wenig wärmer. Ich musste die Heizung anschalten, sodass das Haus nicht komplett auskühlte. Nur mein Zimmer war ähnlich warm wie es draußen war. Das Fenster stand den ganzen Tag offen. Ich hatte es gar nicht verdient in einem warmen Zimmer zu schlafen. Selbst das Bett erlaubte ich mir nur noch selten. 

Die Stille begrüßte mich und ich ging ohne ein Licht einzuschalten nach oben, wo mein Zimmer lag. Versuchte die restlichen Zimmer so wenig wie möglich zu beachten. Endlich in meinem angekommen schaltete ich das Licht an, schloss die Tür hinter mir und setzte mich auf mein Bett. Was sollte ich nur mit mir anfangen? Ich schaltete den Fernseher an um mich ein wenig abzulenken. Mittwochabend, das Programm ließ also zu Wünschen übrig. Ich ließ einen Sender, mit einer mehr oder weniger interessanten Sendung und lehnte mich an die Wand. Mein Handy in der Hand um zu schauen ob mir jemand in der vergangenen Zeit geschrieben hatte. Eine Nachricht von Armin, wie die Nachhilfe verlaufen ist. Ohne mein Einverständnis kam mir wieder die Umarmung in den Sinn, also tippte ich schnell _'war scheiße'_ ein und schaltete das Handy aus. Denn mit Sicherheit würde er nachfragen was passiert war und noch mehr Erinnerungen konnte ich mir sparen. Im vergessen war ich gut, fast zu gut, denn alles was ich vergessen wollte würde ich vergessen. Ode eher verdrängen, so gut dass ich mich im Normalfall von alleine nicht mehr daran erinnern würde. 

Gezwungen versuchte ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Bildschirm zu lenken, doch es wollte nicht klappen. Meine Gedanken rasten schon wieder und das war alles die Schuld von Levi. Wäre er doch nur nie an die Schule gekommen, hätte er mich doch nur nie angesprochen und hätte er mir nur nie die Nachhilfe angeboten. Immerhin wusste ich jetzt – 2 Stunden später – immer noch nicht mehr über Französisch und würde es wohl auch niemals tun mit diesem Lehrer, der mich in den Wahnsinn trieb. Beim Gedanken an ihn und an sein Gesicht zog sich eine Gänsehaut über meinen ganzen Körper. Plötzlich fing ich an zu frieren, obwohl ich seit gut fünf Monaten kein Gefühl mehr für Hitze oder Wärme empfinden konnte. Mein unterkühlter Körper sehnte sich nach seiner Wärme. „Verdammt nochmal...“, murmelte ich, während ich das Fenster schloss und vor der Heizung zusammensank. Ich griff hinter mich und stellte sie auf fünf. Gleich würde mir wärmer werden, sagte ich mir selbst und rieb über meine Arme. Ein jämmerlicher Versuch das Zittern zu stoppen. Es half einfach nichts. Ich war daran gewohnt nichts mehr zu fühlen, war damit vollkommen zufrieden gewesen. Nun fühlte ich mich nur umso zerstörter. Umso kaputter, umso mehr Teiler meiner selbst lagen vor mir und wenn ich aufpasste würde ich mich gefährlich daran schneiden. Nichts war gefährlicher als man selbst. Kein Gegner stärker. Ich wusste das schon lange, aber gerade verstand ich wieder weshalb ich meine Gefühle und Gedanke immer gut bewahrt weggeschlossen hatte. Denn nun glichen sie einem großen Wirbel aus Angst und Panik, die mich dazu brachten erneut aufzustehen und in meinem Zimmer auf und abzugehen. Ich war alleine, alleine, so alleine wie noch nie. Immer wieder wiederholte sich diese Worte in mir. Ich musste sie hören, konnte einfach nicht meine Ohren davor verschließen. Wie auch, wenn meines Inneres da gesprochen hatte. 

Zitternd öffnete ich den Nachttisch, Rasierklingen kamen zum Vorschein. Gestern hatte ich mir noch geschworen sie endlich wegzuwerfen, nun waren sie die einzige Rettung, die ich erkennen konnte. Sie hatten mir schon immer zugehört, hatten mir Wärme gespendet, wenn sonst niemand hier war.  
Gerade hatte ich das Gefühl nicht mehr ich zu sein, mein Herz hämmerte gegen meinen Brustkorb. Wann würde er endlich zerspringen und mir endlich die Lunge zerquetschen, so wie es meinen Eltern passiert war? 

Schnell zog ich die Klinge über meinen Arm. Die alten Wunden waren relativ gut verheilt. Das rote war zu einer weißen Linie geworden. Wie lange würden sie so gut sichtbar sein? Mit meinen Fingern strich darüber, ignorierte das warme Blut, das meinen Arm hinunter lief. Irgendwie wünschte ich mir, sie immer zu sehen. Dass sie niemals verblassen würden. Nichts würde jemals verblassen, also wieso sollten sie es tun? Das war nicht fair. Taumelnd lief ich zurück, glitt wieder an der Heizung hinab. Die Welt um mich herum wurde grau, erneut. Wie oft war ich schon bei diesem Stadium angekommen? War es zuvor schon einmal so schlimm gewesen? 

Ein verrücktes Lächeln legte sich über meine Lippen, als ich über die frische Wunde fasst und damit neuen Schmerz durch meinen Körper schickte. Gleichzeitig liefen mir die Tränen über die Wangen. Alles Dinge, die warm waren und jedes einzelne erinnerte mich an Levi und dessen Körperwärme. Wie lange ich noch so dasaß konnte ich am Ende gar nicht mehr sagen, es verschwamm irgendwann. Ich schlief an der Heizung gelehnt ein. Tauchte ein in eine Welt voller Alpträume.

________

Als ich erwachte war das erste was mir auffiel diese Hitze. Noch bevor ich wusste was passierte war ich aufgestanden und hatte das Fenster wieder geöffnet. Warum hatte ich es nochmal geschlossen? Es war so unglaublich heiß in diesem Zimmer. Der Kapuzenpullover klebte an meinem Körper und das beste war es, ihn einfach auszuziehen.  
Das zweite, das mir auffiel war das schrille Piepen meines Weckers. Durch das Drücken der Taste gab er endlich ruhe.  
Das dritte, das mir auffiel war das getrocknete Blut an dem Pullover, der nun am Boden lag. Also verband ich meinen Arm, damit es – falls es nachbluten sollte – niemand sehen würde. Vollkommen überfordert stand ich nun in meinem Raum und mir war nun schon vollkommen klar, dass ich zu spät kommen würde. Zu meinem erfreuen hatten wir erneut Französisch in der ersten Stunde, was bedeutete alle Augen würden wieder auf mir liegen, würde ich Levi nach gestern gegenüber treten. Schnell suchte ich mir einen neuen Pullover raus, schaltete mein Handy wieder ein, wechselte die Hose und Unterwäsche, alles mit der Hoffnung doch noch rechtzeitig zu kommen. Nachdem mein Handy sich beruhigt hatte und alle Nachrichten empfangen waren überflog ich diese kurz. Wie erwartet alle von Armin, der sich – wie ebenfalls erwartet – große Sorgen gemacht hatte und sie sich nun wohl immer noch machte. Also entschied ich mich auf meinen Weg nach unten ihn anzurufen.

„Eren?! Wie geht es dir?! Ich konnte dich gestern nicht mehr erreichen...“ 

Mit meinem Rucksack in der anderen Hand versuchte ich die Tür abzuschließen. 

„Ja, alles in Ordnung. Mein Akku war leer, tut mir leid. Ich bin jetzt auf dem Weg in die Schule.“

„Jetzt erst?! Sei vorsichtig, aber beeil dich!“ 

Das Gespräch brach ab, anscheinend hatte er aufgelegt. Beeilen war gut. Der Boden war komplett über Nacht gefroren. Der schöne Schnee von gestern war nun zu einer Eisfläche geworden. Wie sollte ich da bitte rennen? Vom Autofahren ganz zu schweigen. Ich hatte immer noch nicht die Winterreifen drauf. Also blieb mir nichts anderes übrig als zu laufen. Es war zwar nicht weit, höchstens 15 Minuten zu Fuß, da ich mich aber beeilen musste und ich nur noch 10 Minuten hatte würde es eng werden. So schnell es eben ging lief ich die Straßen entlang – legte mich dabei zwei mal hin – erreichte aber die Schule grade noch so pünktlich. Zumindest dachte ich das. Total außer Atmen stand ich vor unserem Klassenraum, die Tür war bereits geschlossen. Dieser Bastard von Nicht-Lehrer war also genauso pünktlich wie ich es war. Verdammt. Ich riss die Tür auf – immer noch schweratmend – mit der Hoffnung, sie wäre aus einem anderem Grund geschlossen gewesen. Leider wurden meine Hoffnungen wie immer enttäuscht.  
Das leise Kichern und das Gemurmel, welches begann als ich die Tür aufriss und vollkommen zerstört ins Klassenzimmer ging, ignorierte ich. An dieser Stelle sollte ich erwähnen, dass ich weder meine Haare gekämmt noch eine Jacke angezogen hatte. Meine Hose durchnässt von meinen Stürzen war und ich insgesamt aussah als wäre ich gerade erst aus dem Bett gekommen. 

„Eren? Bist du unter'n Bus gekommen?“ 

Armin sah mich besorgt an, mit diesem Blick blieb er allerdings der einzige. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf um ihn zu beruhigen. Ohne Levi zu beachten wollte ich auf meinen Platz, doch er griff nach meinem Arm, drehte mich um damit ich ihn direkt ansehen musste. Etwas anderes blieb mir gar nicht übrig. 

„Schonmal was von 'nem Kamm oder so gehört, Jaeger? Los setz dich, du bist schon wieder zu spät.“ 

Ich antwortete ihm nicht, schüttelte seinen Griff ab, denn er schmerzte. Dass er mir genau auf die frische Wunde fasste konnte er ja nicht wissen. Trotzdem nahm ich es ihm übel, auch wenn ich die Bestrafung gerne hinnahm. 

„Ein bisschen mehr Respekt, wenn ich bitten darf!“ 

Dass er seine Hand hob sah ich, bevor ich sie spürte. Er schlug auf die selbe Stelle, die er eben noch berührt hatte. Der Schmerz zuckte durch meinen Körper und auch ich zuckte zusammen. Gequält sah ich nach unten und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Als hätte er verstanden nickte er und ließ mich zu meinen Platz gehen. Verdammter Levi. Langsam versuchte mein Selbstschutz ihn zu hassen, doch etwas in mir ließ es nicht, egal wie genervt ich von ihm war.  
Die ganze Stunde über passte ich nicht auf, hörte nichtmal zu was er erzählte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wo wird das nur enden? >_>


	5. I'm fine in the fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nichts fühlen. Du darfst nichts fühlen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning again!
> 
> Erneut vor Selbstverletzung.

Eine Träne suchte sich ihren Weg nach unten, lief langsam hinab, berührte mein Gesicht nur zart. Doch dieser kleine Moment gab mir den Rest. Ich schlug gegen die Wand. Nichts fühlen, du darfst nichts fühlen. Sobald man anfängt zu fühlen, war man verloren. Dann würde es keinen Schritt mehr zurück geben. Ab diesem Punkt konnte man nur hindurch, durch durch den Schmerz und die Qualen. Niemals hätte ich gedacht dass innerliche Schmerzen einen so fertig machen konnten, nun fühlte ich mich als würde ich von innen heraus gefressen werden. Da war nur ein großes Feuer, welches nach und nach meine Seele verzehrte und nichts von Organen und sonstigen Dingen in mir zurückließ. Die Dunkelheit umfing mich, ich war in ihr gefangen und ich war mir mittlerweile gar nicht mehr sicher, was zu der Dunkelheit und was zu mir gehörte. Sie war ein Teil von mir geworden, einen Teil, den ich am liebsten herausschneiden würde.  
Das warme Blut lief hinab, so wie eben noch die salzige Träne. Die Luft war getränkt von einem metallischen Geruch während ich die Wunde ansah. Sie war schön, fast zu schön für mich. Schnell schüttelte ich den Kopf und warf die Rasierklinge in die Ecke. Erneut hatte ich es getan, mehrmals das kalte Metall durch die Haut gezogen und tiefere Wunden als sonst hinterlassen. Den alten Pulli, den ich heute getragen hatte verwendete ich um das Blut abzutupfen. Was war heute passiert? Was hatte mich so aus der Bahn geworfen? Taumelnd ging ich ein paar Schritte zurück bis ich das Bett hinter mir wusste und ließ mich hineinfallen. Von ihm wusste ich, es würde mich immer fangen. Was auch sonst? Für etwas anderes war es ja auch nicht da. 

Verdammte scheiße. 

In die Decke eingerollt schloss ich die Augen, versuchte das Gesicht meiner Schwester und das meiner Eltern aus dem Sinn zu bekommen. Und tatsächlich sollte ich kurz darauf einschlafen. Mein Körper war müde, obwohl ich tagsüber kaum Anstrengung ausgesetzt war... 

Ebenso schnell kam der nächste Morgen, der wie immer mit einem unangenehmen Piepen begann. Ich rieb über meine Augen um wach zu werden. Die Müdigkeit saß mir immer noch in den Knochen. Nur noch ein Tag dann würde ich zumindest die Schule nicht mehr sehen müssen. Die Ferien kamen mehr als gelegen. Keine Schule würde kein Levi bedeuten. Und ohne ihn zu sehen würde ich meine Mauern wieder errichten können. Solche Nächte würden schon bald wieder der Vergangenheit angehören. 

Mit diesem Wissen im Hinterkopf stand ich auf, verband meine Arme, zog mich an und machte mich auf den Weg zur Schule. Es schneite nicht, doch der Himmel sah nach Schnee aus, also entschloss ich mich erneut zu laufen. Heute hatte ich mehr als genug Zeit. Mit den Händen in den Jackentaschen lief ich den bekannten Weg entlang, grüßte ein paar alte Leute, die mich kannten. Sie hatte immer noch diesen traurigen Blick aufgesetzt wann immer sie mich sahen. Anscheinend wollten sie mir so ihr Mitleid ausdrücken für das, was ich angerichtet hatte. Insgeheim betrachteten sie mich eh als Mörder. Durch ein Durchatmen verdrängte ich die Gedanken wieder und erreichte 15 Minuten zu früh die Schule. Gleichzeitig mit Armin und Jean, die Hand in Hand auf mich zukamen. Ich hob die Hand zur Begrüßung und schlüpfte durch die Tür nach innen. Die Eingangshalle war gut gefüllt, die Schüler verbrachten hier im Winter meistens die Pausen und auch die Zeit vor dem Unterricht. Niemand ging gerne nach draußen, besonders nicht wenn es nach Schnee aussah. Außer ich.  
Ich wollte gerade in mein Klassenzimmer da kam ein blondes Mädchen auf mich zu. Ihre blauen Augen wie immer kühl.

„Eren, wie geht es Mikasa?“ 

Eigentlich wollte ich einfach weiter laufen, doch sie stellte sich vor mich. 

„Hör auf von mir davon zulaufen. Du weißt genau sie lassen mich ungern zu ihr ins Zimmer.“ 

Ein frösteln schüttelte meinen Körper. Wo kam dieser kalte Windzug her? 

„Wie immer. Außerdem war ich die Woche selbst noch nicht bei ihr gewesen.“

„Wieso?! Was ist wenn sie aufwacht und niemand ist da...“ 

Sie schlug die Augen nieder, sie wusste genau was sie eben gesagt hatte und sie wusste genau so gut wie ich, dass Mikasa mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit nie wieder aus dem Koma erwachen würde. Gratulation an mich. 

„Tut mir leid...“ 

Ich drückte nur ihre Schulter und ging an ihr vorbei. Anni kannte die Geschichte und sie hatte selbst ein enges Verhältnis mit meiner Schwester geführt. Natürlich war in ihren Augen ebenfalls ich daran Schuld, dass sie eine geliebte Person verloren hatte. Und natürlich würde dieser Tag von nun an nicht mehr besser werden. Alleine bei dem Gedanken Mikasa heute zu besuchen hatte ich gewusst etwas würde noch passieren, dass mich weiter aus der Bahn werfen würde. Trotz allem blieb der Vormittag ohne besondere Vorkommnisse und fast hätte ich gedacht ich hätte mich getäuscht.

______

„Wieso bist du heute morgen einfach weitergelaufen?“

Armin sah mich enttäuscht an, während ich versuchte ein Tablett zu bekommen. 

„Mir war kalt, ich wollte schnell nach drinnen.“ 

Ungläubig zog er einer Augenbraue hoch, beließ es aber dabei. Als ich es endlich geschafft hatte eines dieser blöden Tabletts zu bekommen stellten wir uns in die Schlange. Armin hing heute anscheinend an Jean fest, denn er kreuzte schon wieder mein Blickfeld, da er genau vor mir stand. Eng an Armin gepresst, als müsste er ihn beschützen. 

„Jean scheint wohl auch kalt zu sein.“ 

„Jaeger, halt einfach die Fresse.“ 

„Wenigstens hab ich nicht die Fresse eines Pferdes...“

„Oh jetzt hört schon auf!“ 

Armin war anscheinend kurz davon uns beide mit dem Essenstablett zusammenzuschlagen. Da er aber nun an der Reihe war und eh nicht den Mut dazu gehabt hätte ließ er es und sprach mit der dicken Frau hinter dem Tresen. Nachdem wir alle unser Essen und unseren Platz hatten griff ich gerade zur Kabel da fasste mich eine Hand an der Schulter an. Seufzend wollte ich sie schon einfach wegschlagen, da hörte ich ein Räuspern und ein irritierter Blick von den anderen. Der blick galt mir, nicht der Person hinter mir. Also war es ziemlich klar wer dort stand. 

„Was ist, Levi?“ 

Er griff in meine Haare und zog meinen Kopf herum, sodass ich ihn ansah. Kurz blieb mein Herz stehen, ich hatte schon fast vergessen wie er aussah. Ja, im Verdrängen machte mir tatsächlich niemand etwas vor. Seine schwarzen Haare hingen ihm im Gesicht, trotzdem waren seine Augen nicht bedeckt und ich konnte genau hineinschauen. Dieser Mann hatte eine zu große Ausstrahlung. Die Dunkelheit darin störte mich kein bisschen. 

„Ich dachte du entschuldigst dich mal bei mir, nachdem du mich vor zwei Tagen hast einfach stehen lassen. Aber nein, alles was ich bekomme ist deine Dummheit, Tzk.“

Ein Raunen ging durch die Runde am Tisch. Seufzend schlug ich seine Hand weg, die immer noch meine Haare festhielt. 

„Ich dachte ich lass dich mit deiner Freundin alleine …“ 

Zuerst weiteten sich seine Augen kurz, dann erlangte er die Fassung zurück und sah mich gleichzeitig fassungslos an. 

„Hanji ist doch nicht meine Freundin! Gott, du bist so naiv.“ 

„Gut, hätten wir das dann?“

„Nein, ich erwarte, dass du heute nochmal bei mir auftauchst, damit wir deinen Arsch vor der Abschlussprüfung retten. Dieses Mal 18 Uhr.“

Ohne auf eine Antwort von mir zu warten ging er davon. Ruhig atmete ich durch, bevor ich mit der Gabel auf den Tisch einschlug, sodass diese darin stecken blieb. 

„Eren was geht denn mit dem Lehrer? Das war doch ein Lehrer?“

Marco sah verwirrt zu den anderen, deren Blicke immer noch auf mir hafteten und wohl eine Erklärung erwarteten. 

„Ja, Vertretungslehrer, für die, die kein Französisch haben. Und er scheint es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht zu haben mir etwas beizubringen, dass ich gar nicht will.“

Mit diesen Worten schob ich das Tablett von mir, der Hunger war mir mit Sicherheit vergangen. 

„Wirst du erneut hingehen?“

Armin wusste es. Dass ich Levi nicht leiden konnte und trotzdem zu hundert Prozent nachher vor seiner Tür stehen würde. Also antwortete ich nicht und sah ihn einfach nur an. Sasha aß wie erwartet mein Essen und wie erwartet hatte es zu Schneien begonnen. 

Als endlich zum letzten Mal in diesem Jahr die Schulglocke unsere Freiheit einläutete musste ich feststellen, dass ich hier gefangen war. Draußen schneite es nicht nur einfach, nein ein halber Schneeturm war ausgebrochen, man konnte kaum etwas sehen und war fast unmöglich gegen den Wind zu laufen. Armin und Jean waren wohl bereits auf dem Heimweg, da sie eine Stunde früher aushatten und ich saß hier fest. Circa 10 Minuten stand ich am Eingang und überlegte ob ich nicht doch gehen sollte. In diesem Wetter würde ich wohl eine dreiviertel Stunde laufen, wenn nicht sogar länger. Dazu kam dass ich über eine vielbefahrene Straße musste, über die ich wohl nicht lebend kommen würde. Insgeheim wäre es mir sogar recht gewesen von einem Auto erfasst zu werden, so war es nur ein Unfall. Aber ein Unfall, für den sich jemand verantwortlich machen musste. Deshalb verwarf ich diese Idee wieder. Seufzend lehnte ich mich an die Tür. Viele Schüler hatten drinnen Platz genommen und warteten anscheinend genauso wie ich. Warteten auf eine Gelegenheit endlich nach Hause zu können und dieses Gefängnis hinter sich zu lassen. Wie lange würde es wohl dauern? Zudem waren die Temperaturen weiter gesunken und selbst hier, bei dem überdachten Eingang schlug mir der eisige Wind schmerzhaft ins Gesicht. 

„Was zur Hölle machst du, Jeager?“ 

Der hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt, warum nochmal hatte ich nicht doch den Schneeturm gewählt? 

„Warten, nach was sieht es aus?“ 

Levi zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. 

„Draußen. In einer Lederjacke. In einem Schneeverwehen. Stimmt, wieso erschien mir das nicht logisch. Wo ist dein kleiner, blonder Freund? Der kam doch mit einem Auto.“

Ausgerechnet er nannte Armin klein. 

„Der ist wohl schon daheim. So wie ich auch bald.“ 

Ich machte ein paar Schritte nach vorne. Willig in den eigenen Tod zu laufen. Wenn ich nicht erfrieren würde, würde mich wahrscheinlich ein Auto mitnehmen, das mich nicht gesehen hatte. Aber daran konnte man nun nichts mehr ändern. Ich versuchte gegen die Kälte zu atmen, doch sie brannte so sehr in meinem Hals, dass ich mich umdrehte und feststellen musste dass Levi nur wenige Millimeter von mir entfernt war. Er hatte den Arm angehoben, wahrscheinlich wollte er mich gerade aufhalten, da kam ich auf die Idee den Versuch doch abzubrechen. 

„Komm mit du Idiot.“

Noch während er sprach drehte er sich um und lief in Richtung Parkplatz. Weshalb ich ihm folgte ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken wusste ich nicht. Mir fiel es auch erst auf als wir vor einem schwarzen Auto zum stehen kamen. Der Wind hatte meine noch mehr zerzaust, als sie ohnehin schon waren. Als er dann die Autotür aufhielt und mir klar machte ich solle mich hineinsetzen, sah ich ihn zuerst verwirrt an, nahm das Angebot dann aber doch an, da es mir lieber war als eine Sekunde länger in dem Schnee zu stehen, der mir immer noch den Atem raubte.  
Die Sitze waren weich. Das Auto insgesamt viel zu aufgeräumt für einem Mann Mitte zwanzig. Fast schon fühlte ich mich schlecht, da ich die Matten mit dem Schnee schmutzig machte. Levi nahm neben mir am Steuer Platz. 

„Wir warten jetzt aber noch kurz, ich will uns nicht beide in den Tod fahren.“ 

Einfach nickend saß ich da und sah ihn nicht an. Er sprach dann auch nichts mehr. Von außen musste es seltsam aussehen. Zwei Männer die bewegungslos nebeneinander saßen und aus der Windschutzscheibe starrten. Beide mit dem selben strengen Blick. Das wusste ich allerdings nur, da ich meine Augen manchmal zu ihm wandern ließ.  
Nach etwa 45 Minuten, in denen das Schneetreiben sich immer noch nicht beruhigt hatte lenkte ich wieder meinen Blick auf ihn. Er sah unverändert gerade aus, schien vielleicht über etwas nachzudenken. Seine Arme waren verschränkt. Nur sein Zeigefinger bewegte sich im Takt zu dem Lied. Vor einer halben Stunde hatte er das Radio angeschaltet um wahrscheinlich nicht mit mir reden zu müssen und darüber war ich ziemlich froh. So konnte ich ihn manchmal einfach beobachten. Dass dieses Mal mein Blick zu lange auf ihm hing bekam ich nicht mehr mit. Denn die Wärme die von ihm ausging spürte ich selbst auf meinem Sitz und sie machte mich schläfrig. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte ich mich an seiner Seite sicher. Das war wohl auch der Grund dafür, dass ich nicht spürte als mir die Augen zufielen und ich einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf gerissen wurde.


	6. I feed on the friction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Für mich gab es keine Chance dem Schmerz zu entkommen, der sich unaufhörlich durch meine Brust fraß. All die Blockaden der vergangenen Monate mit Leichtigkeit umging. Sie zerstörte und nichts mehr davon übrig ließ. Ich Mörder. Ich verdammter Mörder!"

Dass ich tatsächlich eingeschlafen war bemerkte ich erst, als ich wieder aufwachte. Umgeben von ungewohnter und einem unbekannten Geruch geschah das ziemlich schnell. Ohne abzuwarten riss ich meine Augen auf und schreckte gleichzeitig hoch um einen besseren Blick auf das Zimmer zu haben, in dem ich lag. Jedoch noch bevor ich etwas sah stieß mein Kopf an etwas und ich fiel wieder zurück auf das weiche Kissen. 

„Mein Gott, du hast drei Stunden geschlafen, bist nicht mal aufgewacht als ich dich hier rein getragen habe und jetzt lege ich dich hier hin und du schreckst hoch als wärst du entführt worden!“ 

Verwirrt sah ich in die Augen eines Mannes, der mir zuerst vollkommen fremd vorkam. Die Dunkelheit, die mich eben noch umgeben hatte wirkte immer noch auf mich, verwirrte mich noch mehr und gab mir keinen Zugriff auf meine Erinnerungen. Die das hier schnell hätten aufklären können. Für kurze Zeit wusste ich sogar meinen eigenen Namen nicht mehr. Das war das Problem an meinen anscheinend traumlosen Nächten, ich wusste danach nichts mehr. Alles war in einem großen Strudel in meinem Gehirn verschwunden und es sah so aus als würde es dieses Mal nicht mehr auftauchen. 

„Das wurde ich anscheinend ja auch!“ 

Erneut versuchte ich aufzustehen und dieses Mal klappte es. Kein Arm war im weg und als ich saß nahm ich meine Umgebung etwas klarer wahr. Der Nebel um mich herum verschwand langsam. Das erste das mir auffiel war die Sauberkeit hier und dann die Vertrautheit. Levi! 

„Was mache ich hier? Warum schlafe ich hier?!“

Panisch sah ich ihn an, wollte aufstehen und schnell hier raus. Das war nicht mein gewohntes Bett, nicht mein gewohntes kaltes, dunkles Zimmer in dem nur der Fernseher ein wenig Licht und Gesellschaft schenkte. 

„Eren, jetzt beruhige dich verdammt nochmal!“

Ich sollte mich beruhigen? Wer von uns beiden schrie mich hier an? Ich bezweifelte stark, dass ich mich selbst anschrie. Nun gut, mir war so ziemlich alles zuzutrauen. Und mit dieser Erkenntnis sickerten auch langsam die restlichen Erinnerungen durch. Dass ich in seinem Auto saß, vor dem Schnee Schutz gesucht hatte und wie es aussah war ich eingeschlafen. Und diese Erkenntnis wiederum trieb mir die Röte ins Gesicht. 

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht einschlafen.“ 

Er seufzte, dann stand er auf. 

„Ist in Ordnung, du sahst so aus als könntest du den Schlaf vertragen.“ 

Damit lag er gar nicht so falsch, auch wenn ich die letzten Tage weitaus mehr geschlafen hatte, als es für mich üblich war. Dennoch wollte mein Körper immer mehr und mehr. Ebenso wie er immer mehr Wärme wollte. Die Temperatur in diesen Räumen waren angenehm aber ungewohnt. Ein Luxus, den ich mir so niemals gönnen würde. 

„Ich gehe dann besser …“ 

Ein erneutes Seufzen von ihm, das mich am aufstehen hinderte. Fragend sah ich ihn an. Er deutete nur mit einem seiner schlanken Finger zum Fenster. Also tat ich das, was mir befohlen wurde. Ich ging zum Fenster und stellte mit Entsetzen fest, dass es noch stärker schneite als vorher. 

„Kann dich jemand abholen? Ich kann mit den Sommerreifen so unmöglich fahren.“ 

Ohne von seiner Arbeit in der Küche abzulassen sprach er diese Worte mit Desinteresse. Belanglos fielen ihm die Buchstaben einfach so aus dem Mund. Er konnte ja nicht ahnen welchen Sturm sie in mir lostraten. Vor einem Jahr hätte ich noch freudenstrahlend geantwortet ich würde meine Schwester anrufen. Oder meinen Vater. Nun konnte ich es ja mal im Himmel versuchen, vielleicht würde dieses Mal jemand da oben abheben und meine Gebete endlich erhören. 

Stumm ging ich zurück zum Sofa. Setzte mich nicht darauf, sondern starrte es einfach an. Es bestand aus Leder, war schwarz, ebenso wie der Sessel, der schief danebenstand. Es war gemütlicher als es aussah, doch es reichte nicht aus um mich komplett abzulenken. Besonders nicht da eine Hand vor meinem Gesicht erschien und hin und her winkte. 

„Eren?“ 

Eren? Eren? Ereeeeeeeeen? Das Wort wiederholte sich in meinem Kopf ein paar Mal. Fast als würde es ein Echo bilden. Immer leiser und weiter weg erschien mir das Rufen. Die Stimme mit jedem mal schwacher, blasser, so wie ich es mit jedem Mal wurde. Schwacher, würde bald verblassen. Wie Asche im Wind. War es wirklich so in Ordnung?   
Langsam nahm ich meinen Kopf wieder hoch, sah ihn aus leeren Augen an. Nur ein Wort kam mir über die Lippen. 

„Nein.“ 

Wieder wurde er leiser. Immer leiser. Ich verstand ihn gar nicht mehr. Ich sah nur dass sich seine Lippen bewegten, unaufhörlich. Am liebsten hätte ich darauf eingeschlagen, ihn endlich zum Schweigen gebracht. Erst als er mich schüttelte wurde er wieder deutlicher. Konnte man nach dem verschwinden also wiederkommen? Bekam man also immer eine zweite Chance? Nein. Nein. Nein! Nur ein Wort, mit dem alles entschieden war. Nein, nicht für mich. Für mich gab es keine Chance dem Schmerz zu entkommen, der sich unaufhörlich durch meine Brust fraß. All die Blockaden der vergangenen Monate mit Leichtigkeit umging. Sie zerstörte und nichts mehr davon übrig ließ. Ich Mörder. Ich verdammter Mörder! Die Tränen spürte ich nicht, ich spürte nur die Hitze auf meinem Gesicht. Was tat ich noch hier? Da draußen war mein Platz! Hoffentlich würde ich verrecken! 

Unerwartet war da etwas anderes als Hitze auf meinem Gesicht. Ein sachter Schmerz, fast als hätte mich Levi gestreichelt. Eine süße Liebkosung. An dem Brennen, das dann folgte, erkannte ich allerdings dass er mich geschlagen hatte. Wohl fest genug dass mein Kopf die Klappe hielt und ich im Hier und Jetzt ankam. Endlich auf dem Sofa platz nahm. Das Pochen in meiner Wange wurde schlimmer. Poch. Poch. Poch. Ein schöner Rhythmus. 

„Nein Levi, ich habe niemanden mehr der mich abholen kann.“

Da ich ihn genau ansah, sah ich auch die Wut die ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Und ich sah wie er die Augen schloss um durchzuatmen. 

„Das ist doch sowas von Scheißegal jetzt!“ 

„Warum?“ 

„Du hast mich gerade angesehen als wärst du schon lange tot! Und glaube mir, ich kenne den Blick einer Leiche.“

„Ich bin nicht tot, aber sie sind es.“

Gegen seine Stimme war meine nur ein Flüstern. 

„Wer ist tot?“ 

Ich schluckte hart, versuchte die Worte drinnen zu behalten, aber irgendwie schafften sie es doch herauszukriechen. 

„Meine Eltern. Meine Schwester liegt seit über 10 Monaten im Koma. Ich habe sie umgebracht, Levi. Das ist alles meine Schuld!“

Seine starre Fassade brach ein wenig. Sein Gefühlsloser Blick barg etwas, etwas das mir bisher noch nicht aufgefallen war. Vielleicht war es das, was mich dazu brachte weiter zu reden. Einem Fremden alles anzuvertrauen. 

„Weißt du, diese Nacht. Es war Winter. Ähnlich wie jetzt. Niemand wollte fahren, also fuhr ich. Denn wir musste. Nein Quatsch, wir mussten nicht, aber sie wollten. Ich vielleicht auch, das weiß ich nicht mehr. Wahrscheinlich wollte ich auch, denn immerhin fuhr ich uns. Levi, wieso habe ich das getan? Es war so dunkel, ich konnte durch den Schnee kaum etwas sehen. Bevor ich es bemerkte verlor ich die Kontrolle über den Wagen. Ich weiß bis heute nicht weshalb. Da war nichts, da gab es keinen Grund wieso ich die Kontrolle hätte verlieren können. Aber … ich riss das Steuer herum um auf meiner Fahrbahn zu bleiben, es war einfach zu glatt, und wir rutschten in den LKW. Das nächste an das ich mich erinnern kann ist der Krankenhausgeruch und der lächelnde Arzt, der mir erklärte welches Glück ich gehabt hätte. Welche Schutzengel ihre Hand in diesem Moment auf mir hatten, denn ich bin mit ein paar Rippenbrücken und ein paar Schürf- und Brandwunden davongekommen. Erst eine Woche später erfuhr ich dass meine Eltern beide noch im Auto gestorben waren und meine Schwester im Koma lag. Stimmt, welches Glück ich wohl hatte, oder?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wohuuu.


	7. I'm right where I should be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaaa, endlich wieder ein Kapitel von mir! Tut mir leid, dass so lange nichts kam :( 
> 
> Danke an die, die es bis hierhin mitverfolgt haben <3

Er war so leise, dass ich ihn am liebsten geschüttelt hätte. Wieso sagte er nichts? Wo blieben seine Worte? Sein Mitleid? Wut? Enttäuschung? Irgendetwas? Doch alles was er tat war mir in die Augen zu schauen. Irgendwann war ich mir nicht einmal mehr sicher wie viel Zeit schon vergangen war. Minuten, Stunden? Es zerfloss alles zwischen uns. Mein Schmerz, meine Schuld, meine Tränen, die nicht mehr aufhörten zu fließen. Es war als würde es zwischen uns keinen Abgrund mehr geben, keine Mauer, keine Kleidung, nicht das geringste Schutzschild. Da war nur die pure Wahrheit, wir waren nackt voreinander und es fühlte sich nicht unangenehm an. Trotzdem hörte ich nicht auf zu weinen, machte immer weiter und er sah immer strenger, auch wenn sein Blick eine gewisse Geborgenheit bot. Irgendwie war ich mir in diesem Moment sicher, dass er mir niemals etwas tun würde, dass er nicht dieser schlechte Mensch war für den ich irgendwie gehalten hatte. In diesem Moment wusste ich selbst nicht mehr wieso ich das dachte oder ob ich es überhaupt gedacht hatte. 

Nach einiger Zeit wurden meine Augen langsam wieder trocken. Ich nahm meinen Blick endlich von ihm, sicher war es ihm schon unangenehm, dass ich ihn die ganze Zeit über angestarrt hatte. Er hatte schon Recht, ich starrte wirklich viel. Aber nur bei ihm. Er hatte etwas an sich das mich tatsächlich faszinierte. Ich war so fasziniert davon, dass ich ganz vergaß, dass er neben mir saß, während ich doch genau über ihn nachdachte. Deshalb schockierte es mich umso mehr, als ich plötzlich Finger auf meiner Schulter spürte. Nur eine leichte Berührung, kaum schwerer als eine Feder auf der Haut wiegen würde. Vielleicht nicht mal wirklich da und doch kroch die Wärme seines Körpers dadurch nur umso mehr durch meinen eigenen. Levi umfasste mit seinen dünnen Fingern mein Kinn und drehte meinen Kopf wieder zu sich. In seinen Augen lag nicht mehr diese Kälte, nicht mehr dieses eiskalte Eis, als würde es mich jeden Moment durchbohren. 

„W-Was ist los?“ 

Mit aufgerissenen Augen sah ich ihn an, mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. Hoffentlich konnte er es nicht spüren, wie auch immer er meinen Herzschlag durch mein Kinn hätte spüren sollen. Bevor er etwas antworte, oder bevor ich hätte reagieren können - Bevor ich meine Gedanken nur ein kleines bisschen ordnen konnte, spürte ich seine Lippen auf meinen. Ebenfalls nur ein Hauch einer Berührung. Zart drückte er sie auf meine. Nicht fordernd, trotzdem machte es mich wahnsinnig. Warum tat er das? Was hatte er davon? Alles was er damit schaffte war ein noch größeren Chaos in mir auszulösen! Trotzdem stieß ich ihn nicht weg. Ich ließ zu was auch immer er vorhatte, war gefesselt von ihm. Ich legte meine Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn näher zu mir. Nun spürte ich seinen gesamten Körper an meinem, spürte die Wärme noch stärker, als ich es ohnehin schon die ganze Zeit tat. Sie belebte mich, auch wenn ich es nicht wahrhaben wollte. Sie ließ mich wieder etwas fühlen, machte dass mein Herz schneller schlug als es sollte, nur weil mich ein Mann küsste. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass mich jemand küsste und doch war ich so aufgeregt wie beim ersten Mal. Levi strich mir über den Rücken und löste seine Lippen von meinen, wartete kurz, nur wenige Millimeter von mir entfernt. Ich spürte jede Bewegung von ihm, jeden Atemzug warm auf meinem Gesicht. Hatte ich mich in ihn verliebt? Unmöglich! Wann sollte das passiert sein? 

„Wa- .. Warum?“ 

Meine Stimme zitterte ähnlich stark wie meine Finger, die immer noch hinter seinem Nacken verschränkt waren. 

„Brauchst du für alles eine Erklärung?“ 

Er schien gefasst, in seiner Stimme gab es keine Anzeichen von Aufregung. Also hatte er es ohne Grund getan? War ich für ihn nur ein Zeitvertreib? Etwas Spaß? Doch erneut durchbrach er meine Gedanken. Dieses Mal indem er mit seiner Zunge über meine Lippen fuhr, bevor er mich erneut küsste und mit seinen Lippen leicht meine auseinander drückte. Vielleicht hätte ich an dieser Stelle abbrechen sollte, aufhören sollen. Damit ich mich nicht komplett in ihm verlor. Bisher hatte ich nicht gewusst dass dies gefährlicher sein konnte, als sich in sich selbst zu verlieren. Noch zerstörend, irgendwie schmerzhafter. Mein Herz machte einen Sprung als ich ihn schmeckte. Fordernd drückte ich meine Zunge gegen seine. Seine Hände glitten unter meinen Pullover, strichen über die nackte Haut, an den Schultern angekommen krallte er sich regelrecht fest. Es tat nicht weh und doch wusste ich man würde morgen noch die Spuren davon sehen können. Anscheinend mit seinem Gewicht lehnte er sich gegen mich, sodass ich mich hinlegte, was ich auch tat, auch wenn ich sein Gewicht locker hätte halten können. Das Sofa war gemütlicher als es aussah und irgendwie hatte ich in der ganzen Situation meine Arme vergessen. Erst als Levi mir den weißen Pulli über den Kopf zog und ich seinen Blick verfolgte fiel es mir wieder ein. Meine Augen mussten sich kurz geweitet haben, denn sofort sah er mir wieder ins Gesicht. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte er es gesehen und ab jetzt würde er mich sicher hassen, mich widerlich finden. 

„Eren beruhige dich, ich wusste es schon vorher.“ 

Er hielt mich an den Schultern fest, damit ich nicht aufstehen konnte. Verdammt, denn genau das hatte ich vorgehabt, mit Gewalt würde ich mich befreien können, doch wollte ich ihn nicht verletzen. Ich wollte nicht noch mehr zerstören, als ohnehin nun schon zerstört war. Aber was sagte er da? Er wusste es schon? Woher? Wie? Nicht einmal Armin hatte es bemerkt und er war mein bester Freund. Oder wusste er es auch schon? 

„Woher?“ 

Ja, woher. 

„Ich habe es mir gedacht, meine Berühren hatten nicht umsonst wehgetan. Ich weiß nicht, etwas sagte es mir, deshalb war ich jetzt nicht sonderlich überrascht.“ 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, die langen braunen Haare hingen mir nun in den Augen. Genervt hielt ich es aus, da ich meine Arme ja nicht bewegen konnte. 

„Und jetzt?“

Irritierte wurden seine blauen Augen zu Schlitzen. 

„Was sollte jetzt sein?“ 

„Du hasst mich jetzt, oder?“ 

Nun lachte er. Er lachte tatsächlich. War er nun übergeschnappt? 

„Natürlich nicht, oh mein Gott du bist so ein Kind. Warum sollte ich dich wegen so etwas hassen? Meinst du ernsthaft so etwas würde mich schocken?“ 

„Eigentlich schockt es Menschen, ja.“ 

Er beugte sich nach vorne, ließ meine Schultern los, und stütze sich neben meinem Kopf mit seinen Ellenbögen ab. Mir bliebt der Atem weg, nicht weil sich auf mich fallen ließ, sondern weil seine Lippen wieder nur Millimeter entfernt waren. Fast spürte ich seine Worte. 

„Dann kannst du ja froh sein, dass du mich jetzt kennst.“

Er lächelte und küsste mich erneut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Findet ihr die Kapitel sind zu kurz? Ich kann es so schlecht einschätzen… Und Gomen für den cliffhänger x3 xD


	8. Don't try and ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "War dieses Leben überhaupt lebenswert? Was hatte ich schon? Einen zerfickten Körper und ein paar Drogen. Mehr war mir nicht mehr geblieben."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lange ist's her, und jetzt gibts endlich ein Update! Das Kapitel würde ich eher als 'filler-kapitel' bezeichnen … Es ist aus der Sicht von Levi und deckt ein wenig seine Vergangenheit auf. Sorry, ich weiß, er ist OC, ich hoffe das ist nicht weiter schlimm … Heute gibt's aber gleich 2 Kapitel, wo's dann auch mit der eigentlichen Story weiter geht! :D

_Levi_

 

_„Schwuchtel!“ Die Worte hallten durch das große Zimmer, trafen mich mit einer solchen Wucht dass ich fast zu Boden gegangen wäre. Das Gesicht meines Vaters war von Wut durchfressen, eine verzogene Maske die nicht zu fassen schien was sie hier gerade sah. Was war passiert? Schwuchtel? „Du dreckige Schwuchtel! Lässt dich hier durchfüttern und verpestest alles mit deinen ekelhaften Händen!“ Ich war 16 Jahre zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Meine Hände zitterten, ich spürte die Tränen in meinen Augen brennen. Doch alles was ich tat war diese zusammenzukneifen und kalt zu dem Mann zu blicken. Dieser Mann war noch nie mein Vater gewesen, doch in diesem Moment war jegliche Verbundenheit für ihn in mir gestorben. „Woher weißt du es?“ Ich sprach durch zusammengedrückte Zähne, spuckte ihm die Buchstaben fast vor die Füße. Mit einer von Ekel verzogenen Miene hielt er das Bild hoch. Kurz weiteten sich meine Augen. Auf dem Bild war ich zu sehen, zusammen mit einem anderen Mann. Dieser küsste mich. Es war erst vor kurzem geschossen worden, wer hatte mich verraten? „Erkläre mir das!“ Langsam schritt ich auf ihn zu, mein Blick wurde immer kälter. „Ich sehe keinen Grund dir irgendetwas zu erklären.“, sagte ich ruhig, mein Körper fasste sich langsam wieder. Das Brennen hinter meinen Lidern war verschwunden und auch das Zittern hatte aufgehört. Nur eine angenehme Kälte durchflutete mich nun, zügelte meinen Herzschlag und Atmung. Meine Gedanken waren klar. „Bastard!“ Ich sah, dass er die Hand hob, also konnte ich mich auf den Schlag vorbereiten. Ich ließ ihn zuschlagen, mein Kopf flog auf die Seite. Durch die Wucht klingelte mein Ohr. Ich hätte wahrscheinlich zurückgeschlagen, hätte mich die entsetzte Stimme hinter mir nicht zum aufhören gebracht. „Was ist hier los?!“ Meine Mutter stürmte ins Zimmer. Ihre Absätze waren die einzigen Geräusche, die durch das ganze Haus hallten, als sie auf uns zukam. „Erkläre es mir, warum schlägst du ihn?“ Bei uns angekommen, schrie sie meinen Vater an. „Sieh dir das an Liebling.“ Er gab ihr das Bild und ich sah wie ihre Augenbrauen zuckten. Die Lippen wurde zu einem Strich. „Ist das ein Grund unseren Sohn zu schlagen?“ Und dann passierte etwas, was ich nicht erwartet hätte und so nicht verhindern konnte. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunde. Zuerst flammte erneut dieser Ekel in den Augen meines Vaters auf, danach holte er aus und schlug meiner Mutter mit der Faust zu Boden. „Du hast mich betrogen! Ich hätte niemals solch ein Wesen zeugen können! Du ehrenlose Hure!“ Ich schluckte, holte Luft. Das Eis in mir wurde kälter, es fühlte sich als würde es mein Blut gefrieren lassen. Schmerzhaft pumpte mein Herz dagegen. Dann holte auch ich aus und schlug meinen Vater von hinten nieder, damit hatte er ebenfalls nicht gerechnet und hatte sich nicht verteidigt. Mein Glück, so ging er tatsächlich in die Knie. Dieses Mal trat ich zu, stöhnend lag er nun im Dreck, da wo er hingehörte. Ich half kurz meiner Mutter beim aufstehen, führte sie nach draußen. Ihn ließ ich liegen, er schien nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein zu sein, vielleicht war er damals auch schon gleich gestorben. Die Wunde am Hinterkopf hatte ich erst zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt bemerkt als das Blut schon lange getrocknet war. Meine Mutter hatte ich ein Frauenhaus in Deutschland gebracht, von diesem Zeitpunkt ab hatte ich mich entschlossen meine Familie ruhen zu lassen. Ich hatte mich dazu entschlossen auf der Straße zu leben, wollte meine Mutter auf keinen Fall weiterhin in Gefahr bringen. Dass ich meinen Vater an diesem Abend getötet hatte, sickerte nur langsam durch die Schutzmauer in meinem Kopf und mein eiskaltes Blut fing danach die Schuld ab. Schuldgefühle? Jegliche Gefühle? Ich hatte sie nicht mehr, ich hatte gar nichts mehr._

_Irgendwann hatte ich mich dazu entschieden ebenfalls nach Deutschland zu gehen, warum? Das wusste ich bereits einige Tage danach nicht mehr. Es wurde nicht viel besser. Mit meinem 18 Jahren war ich ganz unten angekommen. Drogen. Als Stricher mein Geld zu verdienen war für mich keine Gruselgeschichte, es war die brutale Realität. Irgendwann wurde ich daraus gerissen, aus diesem Alptraum, den ich schon gar nicht mehr richtig spürte, so wie nichts was meine Haut berührte. Das betäubte Gefühl fühlte sich irgendwann richtig gut an, wurde normal. Alle anderen Gefühle machten mir sogar Angst, auch wenn ich es niemals zugeben würde. Ich war zu dem geworden, was ich niemals werden wollte. Ich traf ihn damals zwischen dunklen Gassen und zerfallenen Häusern, mein zu Hause. Hier gehörte ich hin, das Messer wusste ich in meinem Stiefel immer ziemlich sicher. Ich war dazu bereit einen weiteren Menschen das Leben zu nehmen, würde es meines sichern. Aber wieso wollte ich so hart überleben? War dieses Leben überhaupt lebenswert? Was hatte ich schon? Einen zerfickten Körper und ein paar Drogen. Mehr war mir nicht mehr geblieben. Der großgebaute Mann, mit dem blonden Haar war mir schon ein paar Mal aufgefallen, er war kein Kunde, doch stand er hier öfters, starte mich komisch an, als würde er jemanden suchen. Jedes Mal drehte er sich enttäuscht weg, als hätte ich ihn erneut im Stich gelassen. Heute kam er auf mich zu. Seine Schuhe quietschten im Regen. Ich mochte den Regen auch wenn er meine einzigen Sachen durchnässte. Er erreichte meine Haut anders als menschliche Berührungen, sanft und doch schmerzhaft kühlte er meinen Körper auf die Temperatur herunter, die er immer haben sollte. Damit er zu meinem inneren passte. „Was machst du hier?“ Seine Stimme war tief, wie ich erwartet hatte. Ein schiefes Lächeln erschien auf meinen Zügen. „Nach was sieht es aus?“ Von meinen viel zu langen, schwarzen Haaren fielen die Tropfen weiter, auch wenn es nun nachgelassen hatte zu regnen und es nur noch tröpfelte. „Komm mit mir.“ Er klang ernst, trotzdem musste ich über die Worte nur weiterhin grinsen. „Ich biete meine Dienste nur hier an.“ Seine plötzliche Berührung an meiner Hand ließ mich zusammenzucken. Erschrocken entriss ich sie ihm. „Ich will deine Dienste nicht.“ Da verschwand das Lächeln. „Dann verschwinde von hier.“ „Du bist Franzose oder?“ Was sollte das werden? War er Bulle? „Ja, warum? Ich bin hier gemeldet, falls du ein scheiß Polizist sein solltest.“ Nun lachte er. „Komm mit in mein Haus, ich suche eine Vertretungsstelle als Französischlehrer an meiner Schule.“ War er verrückt? Wie konnte er einem Fremden so etwas anbieten? Woher wusste er, dass ich ihn nicht ausrauben oder abstechen würde? Trotzdem folgte ich ihm, auch dieses 'Warum?' könnte ich nicht beantworten. Ich tat es einfach. Er lebte alleine in einem großen Haus und tatsächlich zog ich dort ein und begann am nächsten Tag damit zu unterrichten._

_Der erste Tag war gut, der zweite und dritte wurden jeweils schlimmer. Ich hatte die Drogen vergessen. Mein Körper bog sich unter dem Verlangen danach, mein Herz schlug so schnell als würde es gleich zerspringen, mein Atem ging gehetzt und meine Hände zitterten so sehr wie noch nie. „Fuck, Erwin wo bist du?!“ Ich schlug gegen die Wand und zog mich am Bettrahmen hoch, setzte mich auf die weiche Matratze. Dieses Leben wollte ich doch nicht, oder doch? Was sollte das hier alles, welcher scheiß Traum war das nun? Ich wurde fast verrückt, die Wände begannen sich zu bewegen, Formen anzunehmen, und der Schrank vor mir sah plötzlich aus wie mein toter Vater. Er lächelte mich an, seine Haut schneeweiß. Seine kalte Hand streckte sich nach mir aus, Blut lief über seine Schulter. Ich trat um mich, traf ihn nicht, traf nur die Luft, die zu heiß schien um sie einzuatmen. Meine Lungen wollten sie nicht? Was sollte ich tun? Er würde mich umbringen, jetzt würde er sich rächen! Ich schrie wie am Spieß und dann kam er. Erwin schlug die Tür auf, sah mich entsetzt an. Welch' fürchterlichen Anblick ich ihm bieten musste. „Levi was ist los? Beruhige dich!“ Mir liefen Tränen über die Wangen. „Nein, nein, er wird mich holen, er ist doch schon da, mach doch was, bitte, bitte, bitte!“ Ich umklammerte die Decke wie ein kleines Kind. Die Angst drückte mich zusammen, schien mir alle Knochen zu brechen. „Wer ist da? Hier ist niemand, Levi!“ Er kam auf mich zu, nahm mich in den Arm. Die Angst klammerte immer noch an mir, doch es wurde besser, ich konnte mich entspannen._

_Vielleicht fing ich damals an ihn zu lieben, nein von ihm abhängig werden, vielleicht war es auch erst später, als er mich anders nahm als meine Freier.  
Irgendwann hatte es angefangen und ich kam nicht mehr davon los. Erst 4 Jahre später, zu meinen 24. Geburtstag schaffte ich es mich ein wenig von ihm zu befreien, versuchte clean von meiner letzten und stärksten Droge zu werden. Ich hielt mich mit verschiedenen Jobs über Wasser. Doch ich musste dieser aussichtslosen Liebe entkommen bevor sie den letzten Rest von mir aufzehrte. Und das würde sie schneller tun, als es mir lieb war. Doch schien ich immer noch an ihn gebunden zu sein, denn trotz der räumlichen Trennung – ich war mittlerweile in eine eigene Wohnung gezogen – hielten wir Kontakt. Er brauchte mich immer wieder um in seiner Schule einzuspringen. Irgendwie fand ich gefallen daran die kleinen Gören zu unterrichten …_

___________________________

 

Dieser Junge. Dieser Junge ging mir einfach nicht mir aus dem Kopf. Schon vor einigen Tagen saß ich wie ich ein Vollidiot hier und zerbrach mir den Kopf über ihn. Ich hatte in da zum ersten Mal gesehen und ihm gleich meine Adresse verraten, im Nachhinein kam es mir noch komischer vor. Ich konnte einem Schüler doch keine Nachhilfe bei mir daheim anbieten. Okay, ich war kein Lehrer, aber sollte man diese Linie nicht trotzdem auf keinen Fall überschreiten? Diese scharfe Linie zwischen Job und privatem Leben. Ich hatte sie nie, natürlich habe ich gearbeitet, aber immer dicht verknüpft mit meinem normalen Leben. Vielleicht sogar ein wenig zu dicht. Und jetzt konnte ich nicht anders als ihm zu helfen. Was war das mich dazu gebracht hatte? Seine Augen? Sie waren schön. Ein aufdringliches grün und doch lagen Schatten darin. Wie graue, beschlagene Fenster, mit Moos bewachsen und schon lange vergessen. War dieser Junge tatsächlich in Vergessenheit geraten? Seine Aura war kalt, ebenso wie seine Haut, sein Gesicht blass und unter seinen Augen lagen dunkle Ringe. Seufzend griff ich mir an die Stirn. Ich durfte nicht weiter über sein Gesicht nachdenken! 

Das hatte ich mir damals gesagt, heute sah es ganz anders aus. Eren hatte mir gerade seine Geschichte erzählt, er saß neben mir auf dem Sofa, so zerbrechlich wie schon ein zerbrochenes Glas. Die Scherben scharf genug um genau durch mein Herz zu schneiden und irgendwie taten sie es auch. Es schmerzte ihn so zu sehen. So schwach, wie ein kleines Kind. Er kam mir ohnehin schon wie ein Bengel vor, doch nun hatte er diese kindliche Unschuld an sich. Ich hatte Angst ihn anzufassen, Angst noch mehr zu zerstören. Und ich war mir sicher, ich würde ihn weiter zerstören, auch wenn nicht mehr viel von ihm übrig zu sein schien. Irgendwie sah ich sogar mich in ihm und deshalb wollte ich diese Zerstörung aufhalten, sie stoppen, doch wie? Ich fasste ihn an der Schulter an, zog ihn ein Stück zu mir. Seine großen, grünen Augen sahen mich nun direkt an, ein wenig erschrocken, ein wenig fasziniert. Oh Gott, wann war ich für diesen Bengel gefallen? Ich hatte mir doch geschworen nie wieder jemanden zu lieben, nachdem es das letzte Mal jedes bisschen Leben in mir zerstört hatte. Ich blinzelte Erwins Gesicht vor meinem inneren Auge weg. Eren war nicht er, Eren würde mir das nicht antun, ganz sicher. Unschuld lag in diesen Augen, Trauer und Schmerz. Auf seinen geröteten Wangen waren sichtbar die Spuren der getrockneten Tränen zu sehen. Der Junge nahm seinen Blick wieder von mir. Kurz darauf umfasste ich sein Kinn und drehte es vorsichtig wieder zu mir. 

„W-was ist los?“

Seine Stimme zitterte, wie ein schwaches Blatt im schweren Sturme. Irgendwie war er süß. Mit dieser Erkenntnis musste ich lächeln und zog ihn näher zu mir. Ließ noch ein paar Zentimeter zwischen uns Platz und küsste ihn. Nur vorsichtig. Ich wollte ihn nicht drängen. Unsere Lippen berührten sich kaum, trotzdem schloss ich meine Augen und spürte wie sich sein Körper zuerst anspannte und dann wieder entspannte. Dann spürte ich wie ich näher zu ihm gezogen wurde. Unsere Körper berührten sich nun. Es war angenehm, seine Wärme ging auf mich über und ließ mich meine Zweifel über den Berg werfen. 

{…} 

Eren starte mich mit diesen Augen an, die mich so verrückt machten und ihnen stand nichts weiter als die pure Angst. Erschrocken legte er sich die Hände und Arme um den Körper um zu verhindern, das ich etwas sah, das ich ohnehin schon lange gesehen hatte. Seine Arme waren dicht bedeckt von weißen, dicken Narben und frischeren Wunden, außerdem waren einige verbunden. Ich erkannte an seinen Gesten, das er bereit war zu fliehen, oder auch mich niederzutreten wenn es sein musste, deshalb pinnte ich ihn an das Sofa. Ich drückte ihn an den Schultern nach unten und stützte mich mit meinem ganzen Gewicht darauf. Die Schmerzen, die das verursachen musste, schien er nicht einmal zu spüren. 

„Woher?“ 

Seine Stimme war dieses mal drängend. Das Zittern war fast komplett verschwunden ebenso wie das süße Lächeln. Die Panik hatte sein Herz anscheinend so fest im Griff, dass er nicht logisch über diese Situation nachdenken konnte. Wie denn auch? Ich hätte selbst nicht anders reagiert. 

„Ich habe es mir gedacht, meine Berühren hatten nicht umsonst wehgetan. Ich weiß nicht, etwas sagte es mir, deshalb war ich jetzt nicht sonderlich überrascht.“ 

,sagte ich und beobachtete wie er den Kopf schüttelte. Seine langen, braunen Haaren fielen ihm nun über die Augen, bedeckten fast ganz sein Sichtfeld. Liebevoll lächelte ich ein wenig. 

„Und jetzt?“ 

Und jetzt? Irritiert sah ich ihn an. Zog meine Augenbrauen zusammen. 

„Was sollte jetzt sein?“ 

„Du hasst mich jetzt, oder?“

Entsetzt warf ich den Kopf zurück und begann zu lachen. Dieser Junge hatte vielleicht Vorstellungen! 

„Natürlich nicht, oh mein Gott du bist so ein Kind. Warum sollte ich dich wegen so etwas hassen? Meinst du ernsthaft so etwas würde mich schocken?“ 

„Eigentlich schockt es Menschen, ja.“ 

Eren, es ist in Ordnung, dachte ich, als ich mich nach vorne beugte und mich auf ihn fallen ließ, die Ellenbögen neben seinem Kopf platziert. Ich spürte seinen aufgeregten Atem auf meiner Haut.

„Dann kannst du ja froh sein, dass du mich jetzt kennst.“ 

Danach küsste ich ihn erneut, dieses Mal anders als das erste Mal.


	9. … and fix me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Also wieso stellte ich mich so an, als wäre ich ein 14 Jähriges Mädchen beim ersten Mal. Moment!!! es war mein erstes Mal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, hier ist das 2. Kapite, das nun doch nach 12 Uhr kam xD meine erste Szene dieser Art die ich auf Deutsch schreibe … also Gomeeeeen! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem ^-^

Ich verlor mich irgendwo in dem Kuss, irgendwo in dem Geschmack von ihm und irgendwo komplett in ihm. Er leckte mir über die Lippen, bevor er mit seinen eigenen meine vorsichtig auseinander schob und um Einlass bat. Meine Hände, die ich nun wieder frei bewegen konnte, legten sich zuerst ruhig auf seinen Rücken, dann krallten sie sich in das schwarze T-shirt. Wurden dort zur Faust, bevor ich meinen Kopf wegdrehte und nach Luft rang. War es nicht falsch was wir taten? Er hielt inne und betrachtete mich, ich spürte seinen Blick brennend auf mir und das schlimme dabei war, dass ich spürte wie mein ganzer Kopf rot anlief. 

„Du Levi ...“ 

,stotterte ich. Ich wollte ihn nicht hier haben und doch wünschte ich mir in dem Moment nichts mehr als dass er mich erneut küssen würde. Ein Kichern kam von ihm als Antwort, dann spürte ich dass sich das Gewicht auf meiner Brust erhob und sich komplett auf meine Hüften verlagerte. Was dazu führte, dass sich die Röte nun auch noch auf meine Ohren ausweitete. Ich wagte einen Blick auf ihn, zog die Luft scharf ein, bevor ich den Kopf wieder ganz herum nahm um ihn anzusehen. Er hatte sein T-shirt ausgezogen und saß einfach da, als wäre er die Unschuld in Person. Sein Körper war anders gebaut, als ich es erwartet hätte. Zwar war er zierlich, doch war sein Oberkörper durchtrainiert. 

„Ja? Willst du mal anfassen?“ 

Geschockt schlug ich mir die Hände vors Gesicht. War er verrückt geworden?! Zu meinem Pech spürte ich nun wieder sein Gewicht meiner nackten Brust. Ohne hinzusehen wusste ich dass es nur seine Hände waren. 

„Also nicht?“ 

„Mhhhh!“ 

„Immerhin hast du etwas gegen das Starren unternommen …“ 

Ein wenig klang er enttäuscht. Ich nahm die Hände wieder von meinem Gesicht und wäre fast aufgeschreckt, als sich sein Gesicht wieder nur Zentimeter vor meinem befand. Wollte er dass ich einen Herzinfarkt bekam? Oder dass ich ihn mit Gewalt von mir runter prügelte? Kein Probl- Und wieder küsste er mich, während er über meinen Oberkörper strich. Was wollte ich nochmal tun? Es war hoffnungslos, mein Gehirn würde mir keine klaren Gedanken mehr überlassen. Nicht solange Levi halbnackt auf mir saß und mit seiner Zunge gegen meine ankämpfte. Und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass auch in nächster Zeit danach keine brauchbaren Information von meinem Kopf kommen würden. Also kapitulierte ich und konzentrierte mich auf die Berührungen. Wie lange war es nochmal her, seitdem mich jemand so angefasst hatte? 

Ich hob meine Hüfte und drückte sie ein wenig mehr gegen seine, dadurch hielt er in seinen Bewegungen inne, lehnte sich so zurück, wie eben schon einmal und sah sich kurz im Zimmer um. Seufzend griff er sich in die schwarzen Haare. Dann stand er auf. Bevor ich nachfragen konnte hob er mich hoch und trug mich in ein anderes Zimmer. Moment, er hob mich hoch? Verwirrt sah ich mich um als ich etwas weiches unter mir spürte. Ich lag nun auf einem Bett, soweit ich noch kombinieren konnte befanden wir uns nun also in seinem Schlafzimmer. Erneut blinkte dieses große, rote 'Moment' in meinem Kopf auf. Was hatte er vor?

„Uhm...“ 

Ich sah zu ihm. Er stand vor dem Bett und sah mich an. Hatte er nun ein Problem mit dem Starren? Aber er hatte Recht, es war unangenehm. Trotzdem sah ich nicht weg und erwiderte seinen Blick. Alles was ich tat widersprach meinem eigentlichen Verstand und irgendwie fand ich jetzt schon Gefallen daran. Er öffnete seinen Gürtel. Moment. Danach seine Hose. Dann zog er sie aus. Moment. Als nächstes kniete er sich vor mir aufs Bett. Und griff nach meinem Hosenbund. Moment, Moment, Moment! Ich kniff die Augen zusammen. Ich wollte es doch, oder? Also wieso stellte ich mich so an, als wäre ich ein 14 Jähriges Mädchen beim ersten Mal. Moment!!! es war mein erstes Mal. 

„Was ist los?“ 

Levi klang ein wenig besorgt, weshalb ich mich gegen meinen Verstand dazu entschied die Augen wieder zu öffnen. Er hatte seine Hand immer noch da, wo sie vor wenigen Sekunden auch war, das machte es umso schwerer mich auf die Frage konzentrieren. Deshalb schwieg ich und sah ihn einfach nur an. 

„Eren?“ 

„Nichts …“

,murmelte ich, er schien es allerdings zu verstehen. Gut, er war nicht wirklich weit von mir entfernt. 

„Hast du Angst?“ 

„Nein!“

Ich schrie fast, das machte es für ihn wahrscheinlich umso unglaubwürdiger. Aber ich hatte wirklich keine Angst, zumindest nicht davor was er meinte. Es war für mich eher beängstigend, dass ich nicht dagegen hatte und auch nichts dagegen unternehmen würde, würde er nun fortfahren. Ich kannte meinen Körper gut und ich wusste schon länger, dass ich auf Männer stand und nicht wie ursprünglich angenommen auf Frauen. Nicht, dass ich es nicht versucht hatte mit einem Mädchen. Es ging gewaltig nach hinten los, ich zeigt nämlich laut ihr viel zu wenig Interesse an ihr und auch meine Schwester hätte mich am liebsten erschlagen, als sie erfuhr, dass ich die Beziehung richtig gegen die Wand gefahren hatte. Danach hielt ich mich von dem Thema Liebe fern, bis ich irgendwann bemerkte dass mich Männerkörper mehr anzogen, als mir lieb war. Das es aber im Bett mit meinem Lehrer, der gar kein Lehrer war, enden würde, hatte ich mir damals nicht vorgestellt. 

Levi seufzte und nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände. 

„Sicher? Ich kann damit aufhören.“ 

Ich seufzte ebenfalls und schüttelte den Kopf. Es war ein ehrliches Nein. Würde ich es danach bereuen? Ich entschloss mich, darüber nun einfach nicht mehr nachzudenken. Levi küsste mich bevor er sich wieder ein wenig von mir entfernte. Und meine Hose herunterzog. Die Röte in meinem Gesicht verstärkte sich noch einmal, auch wenn ich mir sicher war, ein Mensch könnte nicht röter werden. Erneut geirrt. Nun gab es nichts mehr mit dem meine Erregung verstecken konnte. Nervös blinzelte ich zu ihm herüber. Er saß immer noch unbewegt da und sah meinen Körper an. Überlegte er ob ich es wirklich wert war? Meine Selbstzweifel wurden allerdings genauso schnell gestoppt wie sie gekommen waren. Er stütze sich mit einem Arm neben meinem Kopf ab, legte sich selbst auf die Seite und streichelte mit der anderen Hand über meinem Oberkörper hinunter zu meiner Boxershorts. Wo er kurz stoppte und dann den Rand dieser anhob. Er zog auch diese herunter. In diesem Moment wurde mir klar, dass ich nun nicht mehr entkommen konnte. Und ich es selbst so gewollt hatte, konnte ich im Nachhinein keine Vorwürfe machen. Nur ein dämmriges Licht schien in dem Zimmer, von draußen kamen Windgeräusche, irgendwie fiel es mir erst jetzt auf. In diesem Licht sah er noch schöner aus, sein Gesicht bekam scharfe Kanten und seine langen Haaren warfen schöne Schatten darauf. Die Muskeln zeichneten sich nun noch mehr ab. Vorsichtig streckte ich einen Hand aus um zuerst sein Gesicht zu berühren und dann langsam nach unten zu seinem Oberkörper zu streichen. Er lächelte mich an, niemals hätte ich mich zugetraut so liebevoll zu sein und irgendwie war es diese Erkenntnis, die mir die letzten Hemmungen nahm. Ich lehnte mich vor und zog ihn auf mich. Seine Boxershort rieb über meinen Schritt und mir entfuhr ein leichtes Stöhnen. Beschämt lug ich die Augen nieder. 

„Es ist in Ordnung, Eren.“ 

Dann küsste ich ihn. Dieses Mal drängender als die Male davor. Ich wollte etwas von ihm und so wie ich ihn mittlerweile kannte, musste ich es ihm erst zeigen und es mir verdienen. Er erwiderte den Kuss. Als er der Kuss abbrach ließ er seine Lippen an meinen Hals weiter wandern, küsste ihn und biss leicht hinein. Mein Rücken wölbte sich und ich drückte mich noch näher an ihn. Da ich es als unfair empfand, dass er noch etwas anhatte, ließ ich meine Hände weiter nach unten wandern, gab ihm zu verstehen dass er seine Hüfte anheben sollte, damit ich das bisschen Stoff nach unten ziehen konnte um ihn endlich davon zu befreien. Die Wärme die daraufhin zuerst nur meine Hüfte berührte ließ mich die Luft kurz anhalten. Es waren jetzt schon zu viele Gefühle für mich, wie sollte es weiter gehen? 

Als Levi anscheinend mit seiner Arbeit an meinen Hals und Schulter zufrieden war, grinste er mich von unten heraus an und ging ein wenig tiefer. Küsste mein Brustbein, meinen Bauch … „Ngggh“ Meine Finger krallten sich in seinen Rücken, was ihm zu gefallen schien, denn er machte ein ähnliches Geräusch wie ich sie machte, während er dabei war meinen Penis in den Mund zu nehmen. Ohne mein Einverständnis drückte sich mein Rücken erneut durch und so hob sich auch meine Hüfte. Nach einigen Minuten, oder Sekunden – ich hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren – war Levi wohl auch mit dieser Arbeit zufrieden. Enttäuscht sah ich ihn an, als er wieder zu mir nach oben kam. Er grinste immer noch. Dann hielt er mir den Zeigefinger hin. 

„W-was?“ 

Ich war sichtlich irritiert. Er verdrehte nur die Augen, murmelte etwas wie 'Brat' und steckte sich den Finger selbst in den Mund. Weiterhin irritiert sah ich ihm dabei zu und verstand langsam, für was das war. Zu langsam. Denn schneller als mein Gehirn es verarbeiten konnte, hatte er zwischen meine Beine gegriffen und bereite mich mit seinem Finger auf etwas größeres vor. Als ich mich etwas entspannt hatte nahm er den zweiten und dann den dritten Finger. 

„Oh man, du machst mich echt verrückt, wenn du nur so süß da liegst …“ 

Ein erneutes Murmeln von ihm, doch dieses Mal verstand ich es ziemlich klar. 

„W-AS?!“ 

Meine Frage wurde von einem Stöhnen durchzogen und so schrie ich es eher, als das ich es verständlich aussprach. Nun wurde sein Grinsen breiter, erreichte seine Augen. Mein Herz machte einen Sprung. Wieder küsste er mich. 

„Das meine ich.“

Dann wich das Lächeln einer ernsten Maske, was ihn nicht weniger liebevoll erscheinen ließ. Er griff neben das Bett, zum Nachttisch, öffnete die Schublade und holte eine Tube heraus. Dieses Mal war ich sogar erwachsen genug um erahnen zu können was es war. Er bearbeitete sich selbst ein wenig, bevor er meine Beine auf seine Schultern legte. Schüchtern lächelte ich ihn an. In diesem Augenblick musste ich wirklich schlimm aussehen. Ich war verschwitzt, mein Gesicht war rot und meine Haare klebten mir in diesem. 

„Versuch dich jetzt am besten zu entspannen …“

Gerade wollte ich wieder zu einer von mir bekannten 'was?' Fragen ansetzen, da verstand ich auch schon was er meinte. Der Schmerz flammte scharf auf und schien mich zu zerreißen. Kroch meinen gesamten Unterleib hoch und tränkte alles in diesen Schmerz. Die Finger waren ein wahrlicher Witz dagegen gewesen. Als er komplett in mir war wartete er kurz bis ich mich an das Gefühl gewöhnte hatte, bis er sich langsam bewegte. Nach ein paar Stößen hatte ich mich daran gewöhnt und ein unbekanntes, gutes Gefühl vertrieb den Schmerz. Die Luft wurde erfüllt von unserem Atem und dem Geräusch nackter Haut. Levi umfasste mit seiner Hand meinen Penis, um es mir noch schwerer zu machen leise zu bleiben. Irgendwann war es mir dann auch egal. „Mhhh Levi …“ Ich spürte, dass ich nah an meinem Höhepunkt war. Natürlich ging es bei mir schneller als bei erfahrenen Leuten, ob er damit überhaupt zufrieden war? Das gute Gefühl, das sich immer weiter ausbreitete vertrieb diese Gedanken. Und nach ein paar weiteren Stößen kam ich, er nur ein paar Sekunden nach mir – in mir. Mein so kalter Körper wurde immer Wärmer und nun wurde er tatsächlich mit etwas warmen gefüllt. 

Levi ließ sich auf mich fallen, kam erst wieder zu Atem, bevor sich neben mich legte. Er lächelte mich an und ich erwiderte es. Draußen war es nun stockdunkel, der Mond schien durch das Fenster. Anscheinend hatte es also aufgehört zu schneien. Zum Glück war dieser Sturm gewesen, dachte ich, als er mich in den Arm nahm und eine Decke über unsere nackten Körper zog. „Du schmeckst wirklich süß …“ Ich kicherte und ließ es unkommentiert. Schläfrig sahen wir uns noch eine Weile an, dann schlief ich irgendwann in der Sicherheit ein. Als letztes bildete ich mir ein, ein 'Ich liebe dich' zu hören.


End file.
